Revenge and Honor or the Love with the Enemy
by xXkuraiokamiXx
Summary: Sesshomaru is attacked by a deamoness from a village he once attacked. This deamoness is torn between two feelings. Her heart wants one way, but her ancestors want the other. What decision will she make, I ain't gonna tell you, just read the story and fin
1. Default Chapter

Revenge and Honor or the Love with the Enemy

"Will lord Sesshomaru play with Rin, please?" Rin asks with a gigantic smile on her face.

"Not now, I am busy. Go tell Jaken to play with you." The lord of the western lands replies to the only human he has ever talked to. It is this little child that he has ever cared for and defended. It is his only weakness. He looks down at Rin, who is now about to protest against the lords answer he cant help to think, _this child is the only human that has been able to win my gratitude, but she needs a friend like her to play with. Wait, what am I thinking… this Sesshomaru will not become a soft. I will not become the same as my little brother. She shall be the only human, _he was cut off from pondering by Jaken running in and screaming, "lord Sesshomaru, there is a disturbance just near the edge of you land, a few of your servants just came back from their patrol. They say there is a daemon attacking your patrol units. I believe this creature might be looking for you." Sesshomaru looked at Rin, "you stay her with Jaken, I am going to end this issue." He said before jumping out of the room and into the trees." Rin looked over at Jaken, "Will you play with me, please." She asked with a huge smile on her face.

"No I will not, you human. Now run along and get cleaned up for dinner. The bath is already ready for you." Jaken said in disgust of the idea of him just talking with the human race.

At the Scene of Battle

"Where is your precious lord now, huh? So now he makes his slaves do his dirty work while he sits at home with his dirty human child?" The Daemoness said holding her weapon at one of the servant's throat. Her blood red hair reflecting the moonlight was pulled back into a ponytail with a ribbon that was barely holding together, hung down to the back of her knees. Her eyes were now red from the heat of battle. She was wearing a tight red shirt on that was ripped here and there, reveling her perfect form. She had a ripped up skirt that went to her knees. The skirt looked as though it used to hang down to the ground, but had been worn out and ripped to her knees. She quickly slipped her weapon through the man's neck and in one clean cut the head rolled down the hill into the river.

"What is you business with me daemon?" a voice said from behind her. She turned around to see two golden eyes looking straight at her. Her eyes widened as she looked at his long silver hair. _Lord Sesshomaru_ she thought to herself.

"I am Kurai-Okami, I have come to get revenge for my village, the north mountain village. You know, the one you destroyed." She replied as she wiped the blood off of the metal of her weapon. Then it quickly disappeared from her hand. Her eyes returned to their normal neon-aqua color.

"Yes, I remember. That was that weak wolf-daemon village of the north. Am I correct?" He said as he walked closer and looked the girl up and down with an emotionless face.

"We were not weak! You only took us by surprise. Anyways you shall now get your just rewards." She said as her eyes changed back into the dark red color. "NOW IS WHEN YOUR REIGN OF TERRORISM SHALL END!" she yelled, thrusting herself towards the great lord Sesshomaru.

**Hey, I know it's not much. But as soon as I get some good reviews, I will make the next chapter. Thanx.** **And much love to all of those who read this. Oh, yeah, I am not able to get on a computer that much so it might be while before I post the next chapter. **


	2. Why did he?

She woke up in a room not familiar to her. The walls were a dark tan colour; the ceiling was red, as was the door. She pulled herself up, when she felt a striking pain in her chest. She looked down, remembering what had happened.

Flashback

She lunged her weapon, which had just appeared in her hands, towards Sesshomaru. He quickly dodged the attack and knocked the weapon out of her hand, disappearing in seconds. Then he grabbed her arm and pulled it behind her back, then pushed her towards the ground. Kurai felt the solid ground beneath her and immediately began to struggle against the force holding her down. Sesshomaru smirked and held his grip a little harder. He never fought a daemoness who could beat him; actually the only daemon ever to beat him was his younger brother. She managed to slip out of his grip and jump a couple of feet away. Sesshomaru immediately jumped towards her, slashing her in the chest with his claws. Kurai felt the poison from his claws run through her veins, and fell limp to the ground. Her vision began to grow fuzzy as she seen the lord begin to walk towards her, and then fell unconscious.

End of Flashback

Her eyes widened as she noticed she lost the fight. She lifted her hand to her chest, which had four claw marks slashed across it, and felt the wound was already healing. She noticed she wasn't wearing her old out fit. Instead she wore a black kimono that had lavender flower pedals lining the sides. She looked around the room, which only had a closet, some tables, a couple of lanterns, and of course the futon she was laying on in it. _Where am I?_ She thought as someone knocked on the door.

"Yeah?"

"You are awake I see, may I come in?" the voice said in a low, cold tone.

"Who are you, where the fuck am I?" Kurai asked as Sesshomaru walked in the room.

"You are in my home, I decided to let you rest here instead of leaving you there to die in the middle of the forest. I have given you some anti-venom for the poison I engraved into you." He said as her pored some tea into a cup that was on one of the tables next to the bed. "Drink if you want to, you may leave when you please to, but if I were you I would wait till you heal, if you leave now you wont make it the rest the night." He paused a moment and then walked towards the window, "Any way, I wouldn't try to jump the window, you are on the forth story. I will be back in a while to check if you left or if you've healed enough to leave." He said as he walked through the door. Kurai slowly got up and walked towards the window and looked out into the forest. She turned back around to where her other clothes lay in the corner.

"I will wait two days, that'll give me some time to heal." She said still confused about why Sesshomaru brought her here. She walked back over to the futon and laid down. She closed here eyes and quickly fell into a deep sleep.

That night

Kurai woke up to a light voice at her door. "May Rin come in and meet lady Kurai?" Rin asked from beyond the door. Kurai thought about it for a minute, she never really liked humans. "I have brought you some food from dinner, do you want some?" the girl asked again, but this time a little less excited.

"I guess, come in." Kurai replied. She was really hungry and would do anything for food.

"Here you go." The little girl said, handing her a tray of food. She had dark black hair that was tightly pulled back into two little buns on the sides of her head. She also wore a little yellow kimono with black leaves on it. Rin sat down at the end of the futon and looked up at Kurai, "Are you going to live here with lord Sesshomaru and become his mate?" She asked with wide eyes.

"I don't believe so, I plan on leaving the day after tomorrow." Kurai replied as Rin's face fell a little more.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you what my name is, it's Rin."

"I know your name you told me when you asked to come in. anyways, what gave you the idea of me becoming Sesshomaru's mate?" She asked after taking a bite of some meat.

"Well, Lord Sesshomaru never brings home girls, I thought that maybe" she was cut off by Sesshomaru calling from the hallway outside the door, "Rin, are you in there, its time to retire to your room." He said as Rin immediately got up and walked out the door, "It was nice to meet you lady Kurai. I hope we get to play together tomorrow." Rin said as she ran up to Sesshomaru, whispered something in his ear and than ran past him to her room down the hall. Sesshomaru looked up and smirked over to Kurai.

"I see you are still here. Well tomorrow, if you are here, you can eat in the dining room downstairs." He said before closing the door. Kurai finished eating and walked to the bathroom that was down the hall to wash up. When she got there the tub was full and Jaken was there waiting.

"Lord Sesshomaru thought that you would want to clean up a bit so he had me prepare the bathroom for you. There are clean clothes on the closet in your room, you can dress into those until you find some new clothes or you fix your old ones. When you wake up in the morning the lord has asked that you be there for breakfast. I will be there in the morning to wake you up and tell you when breakfast is ready." Jaken explained. He quickly walked out the door and shut it behind him. Kurai looked around and began to undress. She stepped into the water. She smiled and ducked her head beneath the water; it had been a while since she'd taken a nice bath, which happened to smell like cherry blossoms. She closed her eyes in enjoyment, _maybe just one more day wont hurt._ She thought.

**Sorry it took so long. Thank you to those who reviewed. Next time I will try to update sooner. I just got a new computer so I will be able to update more. Please review and help me out. Thanx.**


	3. Breakfast

Then next morning she woke up from someone knocking on the bathroom door. "Hey, lady Kurai, I need to use the bathroom, can you hurry?" Rin asked.

"Yeah, I am almost done." Kurai replied as she washed her hands and opened the door. Rin quickly ran in and shut the door behind her. Kurai walked back to her room so she could change into some close more suited for the meal this morning. Jaken had not yet come to get her so she thought she might have some time to dress. It was a little before dawn, and Jaken had told her earlier when he had woken her up that they would be eating at dawn. She walked over to the closet and slid the door open. She pulled out a nice morning kimono that was white with pink birds flying across her chest. She stripped out of her nightgown and walked over to the mirror next to her closet. The four claw marks were now beginning to scab up. She knew that there would be a scar when they fully healed. She quickly grabbed her kimono and began putting it on because she could hear someone walking down the hall to her room. _It must be Jaken, here to escort me to the dining room._ She thought as she pulled her hair up into a bun.

"Are you ready, lady Kurai?" Jaken asked from behind the door.

"Yes, I will be out in a moment." She replied walking towards the door. She slip the door open. Jaken motioned for her to fallow. "The lord is waiting."

They got to the dinning room and Jaken sat Kurai down in a chair next to the end of the table. Sesshomaru walked in with Rin at hi side. Rin sat across from Kurai and Sesshomaru sat at the end of the table. "Lord Sesshomaru, what is for breakfast?" Rin asked as she watched the lord's servants bring out the plates and utensils to eat breakfast.

"As I always tell you, wait and see." He replied as he motioned for one of his servants to serve the food. "How did you sleep last night, Lady Kurai?" he asked as he turned his head in her direction.

"I slept fine, although someone kept on knocking on the north wall of my room." She answered with a confused look on her face. Sesshomaru looked over to Rin, who happened to have a 'oops, they found out' look on her face. "Other than that I was fine." Kurai added as she took a bight of some eggs.

"After we finish eating, can we go play in the garden?" Rin asked as Kurai looked over to Sesshomaru. Kurai wasn't a person who really liked humans. Sesshomaru could tell this when Kurai looked over to him.

"Actually, I was thinking of taking Kurai with me to patrol, I need to ask her some questions. Jaken will go with you to the garden." Sesshomaru looked to Jaken, who was standing near the end of the table. Jaken then nodded his head. Kurai gave a thank you like look to Sesshomaru and then went back to eating.

**Hey thanks for the reviews. I was wondering though, should I put Inuyasha in this story or not. Please review and help me out thanx. And love to all of those who do review. Oh and check out my friend Gothic Bulma's stories, she has some really good ones. And it's her birthday on March 25 yay! Anyways, please review and answer my question.**


	4. The Fight

When they were finished eating, Rin ran to the garden with Jaken trailing behind. The servants cleaned up the table. Kurai began walking out the door to where the bathroom was to clean up from breakfast. Sesshomaru had already left to clean up because Rin had accidentally stumbled and spilt her drink all over Sesshomaru. Kurai couldn't help to laugh at him, but was soon quiet again after Rin began to apologies non-stop for doing so. When Kurai got to the bathroom to clean up, she quickly washed her hands and walked to her room. She found her weapons and a kimono fit for the outside. She was planning to leave after Sesshomaru was done with the conversation when they went on the patrol. She was going to miss the hospitality, but new what she had to do, she was going to surprise Sesshomaru and get her revenge for her family. As she was wrapping her hair in a black ribbon, someone knocked on the door.

"Hello?" she asked as she walked over to slide open the door.

"Are you ready, lady Kurai?" asked a cold, stern voice from behind the door.

"Yes, Sesshomaru-sama." She said as she could sense the cherry blossoms and pine smell from him.

"Than come on, we must leave now. I need to patrol my land and visit a village. There has been yet another intruder on my lands." He said as Kurai slid open the door to see him standing there, waiting patiently. "This way." He said as he walked down the hall towards the stairs to the next floor down and so on. Kurai fallowed behind him close, it was like a labyrinth in his keep. Many of the amazing paintings and tapestries covered the walls. It was almost like a temple. She was disrupted from her thoughts from hitting a wall of warmth. She looked up and almost blushed to see Sesshomaru in front of her. He had stopped in the middle of the hallway. Luckily, she ran into the back of him. He had his head tilted back and was sniffing at the air.

"My young hanyou brother is crossing my lands, we must go rid him from here." He said as he smirked slightly of the thought of him striking the hanyou with his toujikin in his gut, and then killing off his strange mate Kagome pleased him. "We will take the path through the forest from here." He said leading Kurai through the door to the outside. They both slipped on their boots and continued into the forest.

"Where exactly is this, _hanyou_ brother of yours?" she asked wondering why his brother was hanyou and not he as well. "Also, what is the reason you brought me with you?" she added, raising an eyebrow. She knew what she was going to do as soon as Sesshomaru turned hi back, but still wanted to know why he brought her.

"Well, I think you needed some time out in the open, I as well know what it is like being trapped in a keep with darkness. Us daemons need our wind and feeding. Now, I know you can run fast so lets hurry." He explained as his pace quickened. Kurai soon ran beside him. He was, without a doubt, quicker than her, but he held back enough so she could keep up.

"Why must we hurry, and thank you for freeing me from solitude in you lair. And what do you mean when you say _feeding_? She asked struggling to keep up.

"Well, when I am finished with my younger brother and his ningen mate, we will hunt for a feast. The meet out here is very delicious." He replied as he sensed the daemoness behind him jolt for joy inside her. _She must not have hunted in a while…this may be a fun night._

"Wait, Your already half daemon brother is mated with a ningen? What kind of idiot creature would mate with a ningen?" She said in disgust of the thought of the thought.

"You may have her if you want, but leave the Hanyou to me. There is also a Taijiya and a lecherous monk with them. They can easily be eliminated though." He continued to tell Kurai of the weapons and powers of each character in the gang.

With Inuyasha

"Inuyasha! SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT!" Kagome yelled as the white haired hanyou hit the ground, creating a crater around him.

"What the fuck was that for!" Inuyasha asked peeling himself of the ground.

"I was asking you a question, and all you did was walk forward with your nose in the air! Anyways, now that I have your attention, what are we going to do when we get to that village? Or did you forget that too, like you forgot where Shippo was." She said pathetically.

"Well, _Kagome, _We are going to this village to rest and meet someone. And the reason why I had me nose in the air was because we are on my brother's land. I was making sure he wasn't arou." He stopped and began sniffing around again. "He's coming, get behind me Kagome, he has another daemon with him. Sango, Miroku get ready, they're close." Inu yasha said in a stern and serious voice, beginning to unsheathe his Tenseiga. Kagome quickly ran over to Inuyasha and pulled out her bow. Sango had her Hiraikotsu ready to swing behind her back. Shippo hid behind Miroku and Sango. And Miroku was about to let loose his wind tunnel. They were all ready to fight.

With Sesshomaru and Kurai

The two were running silently through the forest. Kurai now at full speed trying to keep up with Sesshomaru, could smell what seemed to be the gang. She could smell three ningens, two females and a male. She could also smell a fox daemon and a hanyou. One of the females also had a funny scent.

"Sesshomaru-sama, why does the one ningen female have an odd scent." She asked

"That one is a reincarnation of a miko. Be careful of her arrows." He said as he came to a halt. "We're here, we can walk for now." He said as he began walking slowly. Kurai fallowed, more next to him then behind him. They jumped out to meet the five ready to fight.

"Little brother, why do you cross my lands?" He asked in a low and cold tone.

"That's none of you damned business. Who is this, is she your new mate? Never knew you had a thing for wolves." Inu yasha said sarcastically. Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow.

"And who would have thought that you, hanyou, would be mated to a filthy ningen?" he replied as a smirk drew across his face.

"Don't call me that, you jerk!" Kagome yelled sticking out her tongue afterwards.

"Don't test my patience little girl, you are next on my list after my late hanyou brother. Anyways, your fate is not in my hands, it is in hers." He said as he motioned towards Kurai. Kurai summoned her weapon and glared at Kagome.

"You won't lay a finger on her, bitch!" Inuyasha yelled, unsheathing his Tenseiga. Kurai's eyes quickly changed to a dark blood red color, and red stripes shown across her face.

"You call me a bitch again, and you wont be able to unsheathe that sword again." She growled deeply.

"Do not forget our deal, I get him, you get the miko and the other ningens." Sesshomaru said placing his hand in front of her, stopping her from charging at the hanyou.

"I remember, _m'lord_." She replied as she focused her attention back at the girl, and then at the others.

"Good, then shall we begin?" Sesshomaru questioned as Inuyasha jumped towards his brother. Kurai immediately jolted towards the miko, but was stopped by a giant boomerang.

"You wont touch her, you'll have to go through me first." Sango warned as she swung at the daemoness.

"Very well." Kurai said as she dodged the strike and landed on top of the Hiraikotsu, than immediately running down it towards Sango. She swung her blade towards the shocked girl, but the attack was intercepted by a golden staff. She looked over to the Houshi wielding it. she smirked, "You worthless ningens, why don't you let one fight their own battle, instead you protect them, putting yourselves in danger, hah, I guess you are all looking or a death wish." She growled as she jumped off and over the staff and girl and striking Sango in the back.

"Sango!" Kagome yelled, running over to the unconscious Sango. Miroku swung his staff towards the daemoness, hitting her in the lower back. She flew into a tree. Kagome readied her arrow and shot it into Kurai's stomach, pinning her to the tree.

"Die you bastard!" Inuyasha yelled as he swung Tenseiga towards Sesshomaru.

"Little brother, why do you wield that weapon so ruthlessly? Do you still not know its true power?" Sesshomaru mocked as he scratched the hanyou across the shoulder.

"I just don't feel like wasting its strength on trash like you." Inuyasha replied as he swung yet again towards the western lord. Sesshomaru dodged the attack and clawed Inuyasha's back and sent him straight to the ground. Sesshomaru smelt the miko power being summoned and looked in the direction of the scent. His eyes widened as he saw Kurai pinned to a tree.

"Sorry brother, but I will have to end this one short, until we meet again, little brother. Next time we fight, I hope you have mastered the power within that sword." Sesshomaru ran over to Kurai and pulled out the arrow and carried the almost lifeless Kurai in his arms, "Miko, you just signed you death wish. Next time you wont be so lucky." He said before disappearing into the darkness. Kagome looked back down at Sango and then Inuyasha.

"Miroku, take Sango to the nearest hot spring, don't do anything funny though. Don't undress her either, I will do so, to respect her." She said as she gave Sango over to Miroku. Then she quickly ran over to Inuyasha, "Are you alright?" she asked quickly.

"Yeah I'm fine. That dumb-ass brother of mine scratched me. Go take care of Sango I'll be there in a sec. You cant trust Miroku with her, she is his favorite of most women." He said as he got up and walked over to his sword. Kagome ran over to Miroku and fallowed him. _Why did he leave in the middle of a fight, that's not like him. Maybe he's just going soft. He he, that'll be the day._ Inuyasha thought as he quickly caught up with the others.

With Sesshomaru and Kurai

Sesshomaru ran at full speed to the nearest river. Kurai, who was still in his arms, was catching a fever from Kagome's arrow. He got to a river and laid Kurai down next to the river. He quickly began stripping off her cloths, and then he picked her up and laid her back down in the water. Kurai's body shivered as the cold water washed the warmth from her body. The color of her skin began to pale as the fever lessened. Her lips began to pale as well. Sesshomaru had to hold the beast inside of him when her nipples hardened the instant they touched the cold water. As soon as her temperature was low enough, he took hi clothes off himself, and wrapped her in his arms. The he quickly brought his obi around the two of them.

Sorry, I had to cut it there, I think this chappie is crap anyways, well I will save the good stuff for next chappie so don't get all butt hurt. Anyways thanks to my reviewers, I hope you likey. Um, oh yeah, sorry if it took to long for me to update, my computer had some problems and deleted it, I had to start over with this chappie, anyways, please review thatnx!


	5. Arms of Ecstasy

Kurai woke up to a warm cocoon surrounding her. She winced as she felt a pain in her gut. She reached down to feel what the pain came from, but was stopped by an arm. She looked up to see to golden eyes staring straight into hers. Her eyes widened as she struggled to get out of his grasp. Sesshomaru was too strong, but let her go as she pleased. Kurai closed her eyes and pushed away from his muscular chest. She scrambled her way over to her cloths. She was too weak from the wound to get up so she crawled. Sesshomaru watched as she struggled to get her cloths on. He then got up and pulled his clothes on. He walked over to Kurai and smirked, and then he pushed her into the river. (AN: I have no idea why I put that.)

"What the fuck was that for!" she asked as she squirmed her way out of the river.

"Well, I told you to watch out for that ningen's arrows. You should have listened. I was only paying you back for making me have to leave the battle and have to save your ass." He said as he picked up her clothes. "Now get dressed we must get to that village." He said, pulling her out of the river and handing over her clothes. She grabbed them quickly and pulled them on.

"Well sorry, those stupid ningens wouldn't stop trying to help each other and let them fight their own battles." She said, tying a ribbon around her waist. "Lets go." She added in a low voice, confirming that she was ready. Sesshomaru grabbed her by the arm and pulled her to him.

"Next time, I may not save you. Just a fair warning." He added before throwing her towards a tree and walking past. "And just to let you know, you even more sexy when your angry." He said as her eyes widened. She pulled herself up and summoned her weapon. Sesshomaru turned around to catch her by the arm. She instantly dropped the weapon as he lowered his head and pressed his lips against hers. She found herself lost in his rough kiss. His tongue repeatedly licked her lips, begging for entry. She allowed him entrance and battled along with his tongue for dominance.

She let out a small giggle as he pushed her up against a near tree. She quickly wrapped her legs around him. Sesshomaru smirked as she let out small moans when he slowly kissed from her jaw to her neck to her collarbone. He untied the ribbons and undid her kimono. She moaned in pleasure as he began licking down her collarbone to the middle of her breast. Still undoing her kimono he kissed down to her belly button, unclasping the last button. He slipped the kimono off of her and moved back up to her mouth. She started to strip him of his clothes as her rubbed his hands up and down her sides, all the while kissing. She grabbed his, now naked, shoulder blades and clawed at them as he moved down and began sucking and bighting on her nipples. From one side and playing with the other, then over to the other side vise versa. He then moved his hands down to the inside of her thighs. She let out a moan as he pushed his long finger into her. She bit the bottom of her lip, holding herself back from screaming in pleasure, as he repeated in and out of her. He then added a second finger and she arched her back, sliding her shoulder blades into the tree. She braided her fingers into his long silver hair, as he pushed the nerve with her thumb. She let out her release, as the orgasm moved within her. Sesshomaru smirked and kissed his way up to her neck. Then licked up her neck to her mouth. He brought himself closer to her, entering her. Kurai's eyes widened.

"Your so big, Sesshomaru-sama." She whispered to him. That didn't matter though; she liked it. 'The bigger the better.' She thought as he thrust himself into her. She dug her nails into his back, making them bleed for a moment then healing up quickly. He smirked at her reaction and pulled himself out, and then re-entering her. She moaned as they made up a steady rhythm feeling their climaxes coming together. Kurai screamed and moaned as he made her way to his neck. His eyes quickly turned red as his fangs bit into her neck. Sesshomaru picked up Kurai, still in her, and laid her on the ground under him. Kurai smirked as she looked into the golden orbs above her. He pulled himself out of her and flipped her around so her back was against her chest. He wrapped his arms around her and set his chin on the top of her head. She smirked and closed her eyes, knowing she was safe.

**This is my first lemon, so please don't be to mean to me. Um, thanks for reviewing and all, but you still didn't answer my question so I added it anyways. Have fun; next chappie is kinda confusing so watch out**.** Anywho, please review and help me out if you feel like it, I aint making you so yeah! Thanx. **


	6. What Dreams May Come

Kurai woke up in an unfamiliar room. Her eyes widened when she noticed she was chained upright on a cold stonewall. She looked around, searching for something to give her any information on where she was. She couldn't see anything because it was too dark so she pointed her nose up and sniffed around. She could smell a familiar scent, but couldn't remember where or who it came from. She could also sense two others, but both were unfamiliar. She squinted her eyes to try to look around, but couldn't see a thing. She was very confused. The last thing she remembered was being caressed by Sesshomaru, then falling asleep in his arms. She tried to tug on the chain, seeing how durable it was. Then summoned her weapon. Before she could do anything the door to the room swung open. Letting the bright light enter the room. She dropped the weapon, making it disappear at her side. She also noticed she could now see a lot better than before. Two guards walked in. behind them was a tall man, no hanyou, with long blue hair. He wore a long, purplish robe. The hanyou smirked as he looked at each of the. When his eyes landed on Kurai, he began to laugh a little. Then he walked towards her, his guards fallowing close behind him. Kurai felt fear then anger when she saw the look on his face.

"What a cute little wolf we have here." He said, placing his hand on her chin. She immediately growled and tried lunging towards him. It was no use, the chains held her in place. "Oh, feisty are we? I wonder if I'd get the same reaction in bed." He added as he motioned on of his guards to his side. He whispered something incoherent into the guards' ear. The guard did the same to the hanyou as well. "I see. This may be quite interesting." He said before facing the guard and asking another question. "How did you get her away from the youkai. Its not like he handed her over for free or anything, did he?" he asked, sarcastically adding the last part.

"We distracted him with another youkai. When they were fighting, we took off with the wench. Leaving behind a very pissed off youkai, who couldn't do anything because of the fight. We did exactly what you told us." He said, returning to his place beside the other guard.

"I see, so we now have the lord of the western land's mate? This'll be great, we have each of the brother's mates. We can get the rest of the Shikon no tama, and defeat the lord of the western lands at the same time. Guards, ready the others. Then bring the two bitches to arena, chain them next to each other. Also before you do all of that clean them both up and get 'em dressed into something more…fit for the occasion." He said slapping Kurai across her cheek, leaving a red imprint of his hand on the side of her face. Her eyes turned red and she began lunging towards him, only to be stopped by the chains around her wrists and ankles. One of the two guards took a club and hit her at the side of her head, leaving her unconscious. The hanyou left the room, cackling his laugh of determination.

With Sesshomaru

Sesshomaru sniffed around, searching for his new mate. He was pissed and wanted to kill the bastard who stole her away from him. He caught her scent and jolted into the direction it came from. He could sense his brother nearby, but didn't feel like quarreling with him at the moment. He could sense the rest of the gang, except for one, the miko. Sesshomaru stopped in the position he was in, and walked towards the hanyou. He quickly crouched behind some bushes and hid his scent.

"Inuyasha, I am sure she's alright. She probably just went to her own time." Sang said trying to comfort a very pissed off Inuyasha.

"Sango's probably right. She's been here for a while now. She probably just didn't want to argue with you, so she left without telling us." Miroku added, also trying to calm the hanyou, while rubbing his red cheek.

"Will you guys shut up? I am trying to sniff her out." He said angrily, sticking his nose in the air.

"Maybe it was Sesshomaru, he did warn Kagome that she signed a death wish or something like that." Shippo added as he jumped onto Kirara's back.

"It wasn't me little brother." Sesshomaru said, showing himself from behind the bushes.

"Oh, and how do you expect me to trust you when all you've done is cause chaos?" Inuyasha asked, placing his thumb on the Tenseiga.

"Because, I believe he has taken my mate as well, now if you'll excuse me. I think I am going to go kill the only other person who would've taken her." He said as Inuyasha removed his hand and looked towards the mountains.

"Naraku." He said with a low growl below his words.

"Yes, now that you know where to find your miko, I will be on my way." Sesshomaru said jumping into the darkness. "Lets see who gets to the little ningen first, I also have a score to settle with her." Inuyasha immediately jumped into the forest in the same direction. Miroku and Sango looked at each other and shrugged their shoulders, and then fallowed the other two with Shippo and Kirara close behind.

Hey, I know it aint much, and it's been awhile since I have updated, but times have been ruff lately. I will try to update sooner next time. I already have ideas for the next chappie. Oh yeah, if you are reading parts with only sesshy and Kurai, and instead of Kurai I put Kagome, I read a lot of Sess/Kag stories and I sometimes forget about that character thingy, so please don't get confused, I don't think I did it anytime so far. But thanx reviewers, although I don't get many I still add on. Thank you for reviewing every time and coming back for the next chappie, I appreciate it thanks. ;)


	7. Meeting Naraku

AN: this chappie has a long dream, well sorta long, but it will be italicized so done get confused.

_Kurai fell to the ground, on her knees and hands. Tears fell from her eyes, dropping to the body below her. "Don't die, daddy. Please don't leave me like everyone else." She cried. It wasn't her older self; it was a young cub daemoness. A hand rose to stroke the side of her cheek, blood smearing across the side of her face. _

"_How you've grown, my young Kurai." The weak voice managed to escape from the father's mouth. _

"_Nai, father please don't let the spirit takers steel your soul. Don't give in to there trickery." She pleaded, grabbing her father's hand, embracing it with hers._

"_You know as well as I that it is my time." The youkai added, smiling slightly._

"_No, papa. You must stay with me so I can care for you as mother did before she left us with the soul stealers. I need you to stay, you need you to stay." She said before closing her eyes and flooding her cheeks with tears._

"_My dear Kurai, you are just like your mother. Stubborn, as well as caring." He said with a slight chuckle that led to a cough. "Please, Kurai remember this day as the day you were set free. One day you will know what to do… please take this and…cough…and keep it in remembrance of you family." He said handing her a stone with a green jewel in the center. Kurai opened her eyes, surrounded by darkness. There was nothing but black around her. She looked into her hand, which held the stone. In the center of the green jewel, was what looked like a drop of red, no, blood. She clenched it in her fist, squeezing it tightly. She looked around in the pitch-blackness. Nothing but black was seen as far as the eyes of the youkai could see. She could hear footsteps coming closer to her. She turned in the direction they came from, but nothing was there. She could still hear the footsteps so she glanced around, agitatedly trying to find the beholder of the noise. She could feel her tears begin running down her face as she began running away from the noise. Running away from nothing, running to nowhere, running deeper and deeper into the darkness. She began to run faster as the noise got louder. She stumbled over herself and fell headfirst into the ground. The footsteps stopped. She looked up to see a hand, waiting to help her up. She followed the arm that was connected to the hand. She looked up to see who it was; it was Sesshomaru. She gasped and grabbed the hand, immediately being pulled up. Sesshomaru thrust her towards him, pressed his lips against hers, grabbing her by the neck. Then he through her into the darkness then disappeared into nothingness. She was confused. She felt her self begin to cry again, this time while flying through darkness. She finally fell, but hit nothing. She landed but only on darkness. She huddled against a wall, which was as black as the darkness around her, and wrapped her arms around her legs. She laid her forehead on the arms and let the tears fall onto the ground, creating a puddle around her._

"_Help me." She whispered to herself. "Somebody, please help me!" she yelled into the echoing nothingness. She felt a shiver run through her body before a hand reached over and touched her shoulder. She turned around to see a beautiful youkai standing behind her where the wall used to be._

"_Daughter, do not be troubled. You mustn't look in that direction. You are facing the wrong way. Turn around; go back to where you were before. Start over. You have come to do one thing, but were sidetracked by forbid ness. Do what you have planned to do." The joudama said with a love-bearing smile on her face. That soon changed to an evil smirk. Her hair flew around freely, as if wind blew through it. Stripes shown across her face, her eyes changed from the beautiful sapphire to a dark blood red. "Kill him. Get revenge for your village, your ancestors, and your loved ones. Kill the man, that's offered love to you. You dishonor the family if you return that offer." She growled, scratching Kurai's shoulder. Kurai screamed a scream that would have made humans become deaf. There was no pain, only blood. She had no reason to scream. She had only been the bearer of the noise, but something else forced her to scream. She just sat there in the dark corner, staring up at the mocking mother, as she scratched and tortured her. Kurai screamed, not needing to take a breath, but not running out of breath. She could hear a faint voice, beyond the loud torturous screams she howled._

"_Kurai, um madam. Wake up. Wake up." The small voice said from beyond the dreams she was having_.

She opened her eyes and felt the rumble in her throat from the scream. She quickly shut her mouth and looked over to the voice. It was the miko that had shot her with the arrow.

"Are you all right? You were screaming pretty loud." The girl asked trying to comfort the tortured soul. Kurai stared at the ningen. _Why is this, ningen worried for me? I can sense the fear in her, but it's not the fear for her life. She fears for me. _She thought to herself. "Hello? Can you hear me? I asked if your alright." The miko asked, worrying about the daemoness. Kurai snapped out of her thoughts and answered.

"Yes, I'm fine." She replied, still confused of the miko's actions. She tried to kill the girl, and yet, the girl worries for her health. "Where are we?" she quickly asked, trying to break the awkward silence.

"We are in Naraku's keep. He captured us as bait." She replied, frowning at the last sentence.

"Bait? What or who are we bait for?" she asked as she noticed she was chained against a wall, facing out into the forest.

"…Them." Kagome said, sounding a little more joyful than before. Kurai looked in the direction Kagome pointed to. Sure enough, there was Sesshomaru jumping from tree to tree, soon followed by the hanyou brother of his. She looked down to the wall that surrounded the keep. There were all sorts of hidden youkai hidden behind it waiting to attack. She looked towards the nearing brothers, then back down to the guards. She then looked over to Kagome, who looked as though she had noticed the same thing as well. She could not only see, but also sense the fear burning from her eyes. Kurai opened her mouth to warn the two coming, but was quickly stopped by a puff of air near her ear. She turned to see Naraku with his nose near her ear.

"Keep your mouth shut my dear." He said before sauntering to the chair in the middle front of the two girls. He sat down and motioned one of his servants to his side, the servant knelt down to his ear. Then the servant left his side and walked towards the door next to Kagome. The servant smirked as he walked by Kagome, moving his hand down to crotch. He thrust his hand towards and squeezed her before he opened the door and disappeared into the hallway. Kagome felt a tear slide down the side of her face and looked out to where Sesshomaru and Inuyasha hoping for her mate to hurry. Kurai looked over to the girl only to pity the girl. Naraku chuckled and stood up welcoming his nearing guests.

With Sesshomaru and Inuyasha

Sesshomaru could see the keep becoming closer and closer. He could hear his brother rambling on below him about how he was going to kill him if Sesshomaru touched 'his Kagome'. He smirked at the stupidity of his brother, threatening about what will happen if Kagome gets hurt by Sesshomaru, when he should really be worrying about what Naraku was planning.

"Oi, little brother, hold your tongue. I am concentrating." Sesshomaru warned his brother, only loud enough so that the hanyou himself could hear it.

"Oh shut up Sesshomaru. Can you see Naraku's palace yet?" Inuyasha asked, while jumping up to a tree near his brother.

"Hai, there seems to be an arena ready for us." He answered to his impatient hanyou brother.

"Ok, can you see anything else? Maybe a sign that says directions or something?" Inuyasha sarcastically asked. Sesshomaru, with his patience running very low, leaps a few trees closer to get a better view. His eyes widened at what he saw. His mate was chained to a wall along with the miko along side her. They were wearing nothing but a loosely fit night blue robe with red lining the bottoms. There was black lace at the end of the sleeves. They were each hung as if they were crucified, with their arms stretched out, creating a cross. Sesshomaru clenched his fists and grinded his teeth before jolting off in the direction of the castle, all the while his eyes changed from their yellow gold to a deep, dark red.

"Hey, did you see something?" Inuyasha asked soon fallowing his elder brother.

At Naraku's Throne

Naraku, pleased by the anger he caused the western lord, watched the two siblings become nearer and nearer. He then turned around and walked towards Kurai. He slid his hand between her two plump breasts. Kurai Narrowed her eyes and tried to move to strike but was unable to because of the miasma Naraku was surrounded by. A smirk drew across his face as he pulled his hand back and pulled something from underneath his robes. Kurai watched as he showed her what he held. Her eyes widened as she noticed what it was. It was the amulet from her dream, but this time it had a jewel shard tied onto it with a strand of black hair. Kagome watched closely as Naraku held the jewel and stone in the palm of his hand, then placing it between the breasts. The stone shined a bright blue color, and then dissolving into her skin. Kurai screamed as all of the features of her daemon form began to appear. Her eyes turning to a dark red, stripes appeared on various parts of her body. At the sound of the scream Sesshomaru quickened his pace, become angrier than before. Kagome, shocked at what Naraku had done to the beautiful wolf daemoness from before. Kurai struggled against the chains trying to break free. Naraku moved closer to her neck and whispered into her ear, "Avenge your family, kill the man who caused you village disaster." At that Naraku released Kurai. She jumped to the ground then towards Her mate, and her enemy, with her weapon appearing in her hand.

"You sick Bastard, Naraku!" Kagome accused. Naraku simply walked over to the girl slapping her across the face, leaving a red imprint of his hand on her cheek.

"I will deal with you later, miko." He warned returning to his chair.

Sesshomaru stopped in his tracks as his mate charged at him, threatening to kill him. He quickly dodged the attack but was immediately bombarded with another attack. He could sense the anger inside her, but there was another scent. He dodged another attack and tried to single out the unknown scent. Dodging attack after attack, he finally recognized it. He watched as his brother passed him in confusion why his brother was being attacked by his mate, but only put it off and pursued his. Sesshomaru blocked yet another attack, and quickly grabbed Kurai's arm. She quickly dropped her weapon and caught it in the other hand. Sesshomaru was not quick enough this time, deep in though and all, and was hit in the left side of his stomach. He winced from the pain but didn't let go of his mate.

"Let me go, you asshole! I demand you to put me down," she growled, struggling to break free. Sesshomaru quickly hit her in the temple, only hard enough to knock her out, and caught her as she fell unconscious. Then he jumped down below the trees and laid her down on the ground near a tree. He looked over to see the houshi, the daemon slayer, the fire cat, and the kitsune running in his direction. He smirked and then headed to the keep himself.

"LOOK! Look, Sango, it's the pretty wolf lady that attacked us the other night." Shippo yelled, jumping off of Kirara's back and over to Kurai.

"Shippo, don't touch her. She is not our business." Sango stated as Shippo hopped back over to Kirara.

"Fine!" He complained.

"Come on, Kagome and Inuyasha may need our assistance." Miroku added walking towards the battle.

With Inuyasha and Sesshomaru

Inuyasha watched as Naraku slapped his Kagome, making him climb to faster speeds. Sesshomaru laughed in his thoughts to see his hanyou brother's recklessness. He himself could sense the youkai hiding behind the doors, so he waited so they could tear his sibling to pieces. Inuyasha stopped before the doors, sniffing the air.

"Naraku, call you hounds off!" the hanyou yelled. Naraku only laughed and stood up.

"Welcome, my guests. Please join me in the show." He invited them as if they were actually guests to him. Then he walked over to Kagome and grabbed her chin. "You shall be my guest of honor, wench." He stated, throwing the face to the side.

"Get your hands off her, you asshole!" Inuyasha yelled, tightening the grip around his Tenseiga. Sesshomaru only watched with great amusement, as his brother gets all worked up over a stupid ningen.

"Inuyasha, you fool. Give me the shikon no tama, and I will gladly hand over this petty human of yours." He offered walking to the flight of stairs leading to the arena.

"Keep your dirty hands off of her. I will never give you the shikon no tama." Inuyasha said before soaring towards Naraku.

"As you wish." he said before motioning towards his minions in hiding to defend the keep.

"Naraku, you have forgotten one little detail. I have my own score to settle with you." Sesshomaru sternly stated, unsheathing his toujin and holding it to his side.

"Maybe I am not the one forgetting something." He said pointing behind Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru turned around to see his mate standing there with a fighting stance. There was something different about her though, her eyes looked as if they were empty and hallow. "If you hadn't noticed yet, I control her. Do you really think I would let a strong fighter like that go to waist? How foolish of you." He ended with a laugh.

"You bastard, Naraku!" Kagome repeated, again being slapped. Inuyasha, who was still struggling against the crowd of youkai, growled as Naraku hit Kagome. He quickly changed form and fought off the attacks. Attack after attack he killed each youkai, making his way to Naraku.

"Get away from her, dammit!" he yelled, rushing towards Naraku. He was intercepted by yet another youkai, but this one was much bigger than the others. He growled and began fighting off the gigantic beast.

Sesshomaru watched as his empty and soulless mate attack him. She moved as if she were on strings, being used as a puppet. He swung his hand towards her; she quickly dodged it. She swung at him with her weapon he dodged it. He clawed at her only a few more times before using his own weapon against hers. Clashing with her sword, she came at him again.

Sango peered out from her spot behind a bush. She looked up at Sesshomaru and Kurai jumping at each other, and blocking each other's attacks. Then she looked over to the busted down entrance of Naraku's palace. She could see, inside, that Inuyasha was having difficulty fighting off the huge daemon. When she reached the top of the stairs, her eyes widened. "Miroku, look!" she said pointing inside the walls towards Kagome and Naraku. Miroku looked up to see Naraku standing in front of Kagome with his hands leaning against the walls surrounding her. "Come on, lets go help her out, before something worse happens." Sango suggested. Miroku only shook his head and all four of them ran towards Kagome.

Naraku and Kagome

"I hope your mate won't mind me courting you as my own." He breathed into her ear. She could feel something hard rub against leg.

"Don't touch me you arrogant…" she was cut off by Naraku shoving his lips against hers in a rough, dominant kiss. He forced his tongue into her mouth, and at the same time, rubbing his hands over her breasts. Kagome felt tears begin falling down her face. Naraku let go of her mouth for air, and then began kissing and biting her neck roughly. "Please…stop..." Kagome begged, sobbing from the pain of each kiss. Naraku slowly moved his hands to the edges of her robes, and pulled them off with one quick movement, causing them to rip off of her arms. She screamed as the robe yanked her wrists against the chains. Inuyasha heard her scream and quickly jumped into the air for a view of what the problem was. He quickly filled with anger and slit the daemon in half. Bu doing so the remains of the one large youkai formed into hundreds more youkai. Inuyasha growled impatiently as they all came rushing towards him.

"HEY, Inuyasha!" Sango yelled towards him, "Don't worry about them, you go save Kagome from that creep!" At this Inuyasha leapt towards Kagome and Naraku. To busy with untying his robes, he didn't notice Inuyasha coming. He finally undid them and placed himself in front o Kagome's entrance. Kagome let out a scream of horror as he thrust himself into her.

"Get you slimy hands off of her, asshole." Inuyasha warned from behind Naraku. He quickly pulled out of Kagome and turned to face the pissed hanyou. Inuyasha sliced Naraku's head off, but only to get another one of his puppets. He looked up to see a crying Kagome, naked and bleeding from the wrists. He quickly cut the chains from the wall and let her fall into his arms. Her wrapped his outer coat around her and carried her bridal style down the steps towards the rest of the gang. "Shh, its ok. I got you now Kagome. Your safe now." He tried to comfort her, which worked a little.

"Is she ok?" Miroku asked walking over to Inuyasha.

"She will be." Was all he could respond with.

"when you killed Naraku's puppet, all of the daemons disappeared!." Shippo exclaimed, jumping up and down on Kirara's back.

"Come on, lets get her back to the village." Sango said as they all left the palace.

Sesshomaru and Kurai

Sesshomaru blocked her attacks, as did she from his. He looked over his shoulder to see Inuyasha behind Naraku, about to strike. He looked back at Kurai who was still attacking him from every which direction. As soon as the puppet fell to the floor, Kurai stopped and fell as well. Sesshomaru caught her before she hit the ground and immediately began towards the western lands. He looked down at his unconscious mate and cursed the day he ever attacked her village. He could feel the anger coming from her actual soul when she first came at him at Naraku's palace. It made him fill up with anger. **_I am sorry, my love. _**He thought to himself, holding her closer to him.

Hey, sorry it took so long. School and work and all took over my schedule. And sorry if I put Sesshomaru ooc, he is a hard character to deal with. I tried my best. 7 pages ought to be enough for you. Thank you to my reviewers! Please review some more and I will try to make it quicker next time. Sorry, sorry, sorry!


	8. I'm Sorry

AN: _Italics_: dream

Sesshomaru laid Kurai down on the neatly decorated futon, careful not to wake or hurt her. He had on of his servants dress her in something other than the robe. He rubbed some herbs on her wounds that were given to her by Naraku and himself. He pulled up a chair next to the bed and sat, waiting for her to wake up.

_Kurai stood in front of a blazing fire, watching each flame whip at the air. She felt the heat radiate from the fire to her face. Past the fire was a figure, chained to a wall. She squinted closer to see who it was. She felt a pain strike her chest as she noticed is no one but herself, naked and abused. Held back from being herself. Behind her, on the wall, was a pair of dark red eyes and hands formed around the body. She found herself within the body behind the flames. She watched as the fingers and palms began to surround her. She felt the fear build up inside her and screamed for the help that wasn't there. It was only her behind the flames, and the hands swallowing her up into darkness. She screamed as loud as possible. She felt a warm feeling surround her and heard a faint voice, but still screamed as the hands covered more and more of her body. The voice got louder, "Kurai, Kurai, wake up. Its okay, Kurai, wake up." _

Kurai opened her eyes to see two gold orbs staring at her, worry filled eyes. She glanced at one, and then the other continuously.

"Kurai, are you okay?" Sesshomaru asked, caressing his hand over her right cheek. Kurai did not reply. She only wrapped her arms around Sesshomaru's shoulders. She felt two strong arms embrace her as well. She snuggled her face into the bend of his neck, inhaling his scent. He could feel tears fall onto his neck.

"I'm sorry." She whispered into his ear. At this Sesshomaru squeezed tighter around her waist.

"Its alright, you were under Naraku's control, it wasn't you." He said calmly, half telling the truth. He knew, part of the rage against him was really she. He only lied to comfort his new mate. He massaged her back with his left hand. She gently kissed his neck, thanking him for being there. She stopped crying for a moment, and then lifted her head from his shoulder.

"Did I hurt you?" she asked, curious of his health. Sesshomaru smirked and pulled away his obi, revealing the bandage wrapped around his abdomen. She frowned after looking down at his side. She looked back up at his face, "how bad is it, which weapon did I hit you with. Are you o…?" She was cut off by his finger touching her lips. Kurai simply looked up at his eyes. Sesshomaru only smiled, then he cupped her chin in his hand and pulled her closer to his face. He brushed his lips against hers.

"It doesn't matter, Koibito." He whispered before pressing his lips against hers. He felt tears fall from her face onto his. He licked her bottom lip, asking for entry. She parted her lips, allowing him to explore her mouth once again. She braided her fingers through his silver hair, moaning as he and she battled with their tongues. Smirked at every little moan she let out. He clasped his hands around her neck, stroking his fingers through the hair along her hairline. She caressed his chest, making her way down to his wound. She lightly pressed against the warm part underneath the bandages. He winced a little, sending quivers through his body.

"Hold on, this will hurt, just a little." She said before unwrapping his wound. She placed her hand over the lesion. "Lay on you back, Onegai. It would be easier." She said pushing against his chest. He did as he was told and laid down on his back. Kurai crawled over top of him, and smiled. She kissed his mid abdomen before pressing her hand against the gash. Sesshomaru let out a low growl. "Sorry, sorry, sorry." She repeated as she placed her mouth over the wound, kissing it. Her lips were replaced with her hands. She pressed both hands against it firmly. Sesshomaru clutched the blankets beneath him and growled ferociously at the pain she was causing him. "Just a little bit longer, please stay still. It is almost over." She said before finally pressing her hardest against the abrasion, then lifting her hands away. The redness reduced to only a pale scar, barely visual to the naked eye. "The...you go…all done." She finished, panting. Sesshomaru looked down at his side, then back up to the exhausted daemoness, breathing heavily above him. She licked his blood off of her bottom lip. Sitting on his lap, she caressed his mid abdomen. Sesshomaru leaned up and kissed her gently on her forehead.

"Thank you." He said leaning his forehead against hers. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to him, as she wrapped her arms over his shoulders. They sat like that for a while, before laying down in each other's grasps. Sleeping peacefully together.

Hoped you liked it. I am sorry it was short, and that it tool so long, I had a serious case of writers block… still do. Anyways, I am sorry again if I made sessh kinda ooc again. I am planning on making this one as long as I possibly can, so please review and give me tips on what you want to happen. Well if you want. Thanx to my reviewers, I aint good with remembering names, but thank you to you two who have been there from the beginning, I really appreciate it a lot! THANK YOU, THANK YOU! Its just marvelous, marvelous.


	9. The mating

AN: LEMON ALERT!

Inuyasha stepped outside the door of Kagome's hut. Ever since the well had quit working, weird things have been happening. For some other reason Kagome has been all bitchy and sitting him at every little thing he said. He sighed as he figured it was probably only because she was in heat. He wanted to court her, he couldn't stand having her unmated and walking around. It made him a little gladder that Naraku didn't have time to spread his scent in her, and then she would have been mated to him. Just the thought of that made his stomach weak. He watched as Miroku, Shippo, and Sango leave for the hot springs. Well, Sango was heading for the hot spring with Shippo, Miroku was sent to go get some herbs and food for Kagome. He sighed again and walked back into the hut. He was surprised to see Kagome up, but he frowned at the sight of her crying with her hands cupped over her face. Kagome heard Inuyasha enter and immediately roe her head.

"Oh, Inuyasha, I'm sorry, I'm so, so sorry. Onegai, forgive me, onegai." She managed to plead. Inuyasha stiffened and then walked over to the balling girl.

"Why are you sorry. You did nothing to offend me." Inuyasha replied, as he sat down next to her.

"I left without telling you. If I would have told you, you would have sent Sango with me and then we wouldn't be in this mess." She sniffled as she spoke these words. Inuyasha smirked and then wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

"You're damn right I woulda. But that is in the past now, there is nothing we can do about it now." He alleged, trying to comfort her. "But you still have no reason to apologize. All you wanted was some privacy, and you are to stubborn to accept the fact that there are dangerous things out there." He sarcastically added the last part.

"You probably think I am weak then." She sobbed some more. Inuyasha raised an eyebrow at the accusation.

"Doushite?" he asked, wondering why she asked that.

"Because I allowed Naraku to, to…" she began to sob even louder before she could even finish the sentence. Inuyasha cupped her chin in his hand and turned her face towards him. He pulled away a stray hair and wiped away the tears. Kagome stopped crying and stared into his golden eyes. He smiled and pressed his lips against hers for a short kiss.

"You are not weak," he paused, "you are only beautiful." He kissed her again, but this time more passionately. Kagome didn't struggle; she only sank into the passion that held her in place. Inuyasha pulled away for a breath then looked into her love filled eyes. She quickly wrapped her arms around his shoulders and touched her lips to his, wanting to taste him once again. Inuyasha was surprised for a second, and then returned the request. He licked her lips, being rewarded with an entrance. He explored her mouth and played with her tongue. They both took a breath as he kissed her jaw and moved his way down to her neck, sucking on her pulse. "Kagome…?" he panted, getting hard as he kissed and nibbled on her neck.

"Hai…?" she moaned as he kissed and licked he neck and collarbone.

"Become my… mate… onegai?" he asked licking along her collarbone. Kagome hesitated, thought about it for a moment, and then smiled at the thought of her and him together. Inuyasha noticed her pause and froze. He looked up and was surprised to see a smile on her face. Kagome nodded her head and was pleased to be connected to his lips again. Inuyasha gently pushed her down so that she lay on her back. He kneeled over her so that her legs were between his. He began removing the kimono that she had bought from a nearby town. Kagome rubbed his shoulders as he kissed her bare skin, and undid the kimono. He pulled the kimono away and threw it to the side. He kissed the center between her breasts as he pulled away his own clothes. He cupped her right breast in his hand and moved his finger over the nipple, hardening in seconds. He caught the other in his mouth, getting the same reaction as he rolled his tongue over the redness. Kagome moaned as he lightly nibbled on the sensitiveness. Inuyasha became more and more aroused at each moan she let out. He moved lower to her belly button, dropping his tongue into it, and then down to her wetness. He pushed her legs away, and massaged the inside of her thighs with his thumbs. He inhaled Kagome's scent, before touching his lips to her center. Kagome stroked her fingers through his silver hair and moaned as he swooped his tongue in and out of her. Each time he reached further and further into her with is tongue.

"Inuyasha…" Kagome whispered, pleading him to stop teasing her. Inuyasha couldn't help but to continue. He licked over the nub insider, sending shivers up her spine. "Inuyasha…" she repeated, this time in a more stern voice. He gave up and returned his lips to hers. She pushed lightly on his chest, motioning it was his turn. He did as he was told and lolled over on his back. He watched as Kagome made her way down to his erection. She wrapped her hand around the base and rubbed the other up and down, sending pleasure through his body. He grit his teeth and screwed his eyes shut, moaning with pleasure. He clenched the bedding below him as Kagome continued her task. She looked up at the suffering hanyou's face. She licked her tongue from the base to the top, and then closing her mouth around the tip. She clenched her lips and slowly began moving him in and out. Inuyasha struggled, trying not to buck against her and hurt her, but it was hard. Kagome let go of him and blew on the tip of it. Inuyasha quivered with pleasure and then finally gave in. her jerked her up to him and then rolled over so that she was now underneath him. He kissed her lips and spread her legs apart. She felt his length rub against the inside of her thigh and then hover above her entrance. Inuyasha looked into her lust filled eyes.

"Are you sure?" he asked, making sure she had made up her mind. His was pleased to again be rewarded with a smile and a nod. He smirked and thrust himself into her. He eyes widened and she let out a gasp. Inuyasha kissed away the painful tears repeating his apologies. His was half youkai and they were known to have a rather large manhood. He thrust himself deeper and deeper into her, wiping away her teas with his lips. He made his way all the way into her, and began to pump in and out of her. She felt as the pain turned into pleasure and began to rock with him. The room was filled with pleasure filled moans and cries of the others name. Inuyasha finally let out his release, soon after hers, and plunged his last thrust into her. His seed entered her, making her his and only his. He pulled out of her and fell to the side of her, careful not to fall on her. Both him and her lay there panting and exhausted. Inuyasha rolled over on his side and pulled Kagome closer to him. She pressed her face against his sweaty chest, breathing in his wonderful scent. Inuyasha pulled a blanket over the two of them and hugged his new mate.

"I love you." She whispered before falling to sleep. Inuyasha rested his chin at the top of her head and closed his eyes.

"I love you too." He replied, falling into a light sleep.

There, that is what happened with inu and kag after the battle. Anyways, thatnx for the reviews and tips. I hope you liked it. I aint the best with lemons, but I tried. Um… I really have nothing else to say. Please R&R. Thank you to all you reviewers!


	10. Naraku's Plan

AN: _italics: _dream

_Bold italics:_ thoughts

LEMON ALERT!

_Kurai woke in a warm cocoon wrapped around her. She looked up to see a pleasant sight of Taiyoukai that lay beside her. She squirmed her way out of her grasp and walked over towards the window. She reached the window and was startled by the sight. The forest was burning, and the moon was blood red. She turned around to hide the gruesome sight, but was startled again when she bumped against a hard chest. She wrapped her arms around him and let the tears flow. She felt something begin to pull her away though. She watched as her mate began to fade, he wasn't moving, he wasn't reaching out to her, and he was only standing there as if he were dumbfounded by something. Soon she couldn't even see a spec of white where Sesshomaru once stood. She was once again, alone. Standing alone in darkness. She stood there, looking around, trying to find something to try her attention. She began to walk in one direction, but was stopped by a wall of fire. She walked the other direction, but was stopped again; so she walked in another direction, but no avail. She had only one other way to go. She turned around and was directed to stairs. She walked up the stairs, the everlasting stairs. She looked back, only to find darkness. She took another step, without looking, and fell, plummeting towards nothing but darkness. She watched as various people passed her view. She heard a voice, it repeated three words over and over again, "Kill the enemy, kill the enemy…" she nodded her head, and changed from her human like form to a more daemon like form. She began growling and scratching at the air. The air soon turned into a youkai, Sesshomaru._

"What the hell are you doing?" he growled, holding her down against the bed. Her eyes now dark red, glared at him with hatred. She growled and attacked him, scratching him with her claws. He only pulled her against his body, and locked his arms around her. He winced as she brought her claws to the skin of his back and dragged her claws down the sides of his back. She kept on scratching and slicing him with her nails, but he wouldn't let her go. The pressure began to decrease, as she began to give up. The growls and screams turned into crying and sobbing. He placed his hand on the back of her head and stroked her blood red hair. He hushed her as she wept onto his chest. The blood dripped from his back and onto the sheets. The tears shed from her eyes onto his broad chest. He only held her in his grasp, fearing that she would disappear if he were to let her go. He noticed she had stopped crying and was now asleep in his arms. He gently laid her down, careful not to wake her, and pulled the covers over her. He stood up, off the futon. And walked towards the door to the bathroom, which led to some hot springs. He walked past the bathroom area and into the hot spring area. He took off the bottom section of his hakamas and walked into the hot spring. The water turned red for a second, then returned to its crystal clear color. He sat down on a ledge near the edge of the spring. He thought as the water washed away the blood and healed his wounds. He leaned his head back against the outer rim of the outer rim. He remembered the look in her eyes as she attacked him. He remembered the anger that clouded over her eyes, the same anger that she held at Naraku's keep. He sighed and sank a little deeper into the water. _What am I going to do…? _ He thought, exhaustedly and confused of what to do. _I could take her to the median, but then again that would cost a lot. There's nothing I cant give, but sometimes she expects more than I can give her. If that doesn't work, I could always kill that hanyou and steal his tenseiga, use it to cleanse her. Knowing my stubborn sibling, that would take quite a long time. I cant just let her keep having these horrible dreams, or moments, or whatever they are. I guess I will just bring to the median tomorrow. _ He had decided and decided he was done in the spring. He got out and pulled on his hakamas. He walked out of the bathroom and into the bedroom. He looked over at the bed, but Kurai wasn't there. He looked around the room and found a figure standing in front of the window. He walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her. She jumped, in a way, but regained her posture as she figured who it was. She leaned her head back onto his shoulder. Sesshomaru figured she hadn't remembered what she did, but was soon proved wrong.

"I'm sorry, I didn't…" she was cut off by Sesshomaru.

"I know, don't apologize. It was not you fault. Tomorrow I am bringing you with me to meet someone. She is going to help you." Sesshomaru explained. Kurai turned her head around so that she was now facing him.

"You don't care that I attacked you? Who is this 'someone' you speak of? How is she going to help me? I don't even know what is wrong with me, I am a lost…" she went on but Sesshomaru only kissed her on the lips and smiled.

"Tomorrow, Koibito, tomorrow. For now we must get some rest. We have an early start in the morning, and we have a lot to do also." He added, guiding her towards the bed. She dug her heels into the ground and turned towards him.

"I would like to know what is going on now. I have no desire to sleep right at this moment, I ain't havin' the best of dreams these days, if you couldn't tell. I ain't someone you can just order around, I am a person, not a tool. I actually have a soul you know!" she demanded, stubbornly. Sesshomaru smirked, surprised at her sudden outburst, and pressed his lips roughly against hers. Her eyes widened, but soon closed as she returned the kiss. Sesshomaru picked her up, bridal style, but not disconnecting their lips, and laid her down on the bed.

"You have no desire to sleep? Well lets put some use to that." He mocked before undoing her night kimono. Kurai chuckled and kissed him again. He kissed her jaw and lips briefly, also seeming to have trouble with her cloths. He finally got fed up with the problem and took one of his claws to the clasps. Her breast plumped out and felt even harder as they jiggled with no support. She felt his hardness rub against her thigh threw the cloth. She thought she would torture him a little, so she rubbed her knee against his erection. Sesshomaru paused for but a second, then looked into her eyes, slightly annoyed, but mostly lustful. "Don't tease me, onna." He growled, and then quickly grabbed her breasts. She moaned silently as he placed his mouth over the hardening redness. He lightly nibbled at the ball forming at the peek. Kurai figured he was only punishing her for teasing him, so she pushed up against his erection again, this time a little harder. As she pressed harder, he bit, and sucked harder. Sesshomaru finally gave in and let her take top. She was surprised at how easily he gave up, but she still took the offer. She smiled as she slid down off of his chest and sown to his hakamas. She untied them and roughly pulled them off. Sesshomaru watched her as she made her way back up to his mouth. She shot her tongue into his mouth, and then pulled it back out, licking her way down his chin. She reached his Adams apple and sucked on it briefly, then continued her way down his masculine body. She licked in between each muscle, causing them to twitch. Sesshomaru massaged her shoulder blades as she licked his body. She reached his belly button, swooped her tongue into it and then continued her aim. She stopped when she reached his length. She grabbed the base and ran her tongue from bottom to top. Sesshomaru screwed his eyes shut and moaned with pleasure. Kurai enjoyed the taste of him as she reached the top and shut her mouth around him. She pushed downwards, than pulled up, all the while sucking. She rolled her tongue over the tip. And then continued up and down. Sesshomaru braided his hands in her hair and stroked her scalp, knowing he wouldn't last much longer. Kurai kept her mouth around the top, but began rubbing the remaining room with her hands. Sesshomaru only shivered with pleasure, and tightened his grip around her scalp as she bit his erection. He growled as she sucked the juice out of him. He thought he had suffered enough she he jerked her up towards him, placing his mouth around hers.

"No, I'm not done, tsk tsk, don't be so hasty, you deserve this for planning ahead and using me as a toy." She whispered into his ear. He decided to let her finish, wondering what she was planning, though he growled at her for disobedience. She kissed his nose and climbed her way down, placing her center over his hardness. She thrust herself down, and quickly pulled herself away, barely enough control to tease him. Sesshomaru beard his teeth after a loud growl like moan. Kurai rubbed it before again pulling him into her. This time Sesshomaru put his hands around her hips, making sure this time she wouldn't tease him. She lost her control and decided to rock against him. He helped her up and down with his firm grip. He bucked against her, as she did him. both growling pleasure filled moans, and howling for more.

"Faster…" Sesshomaru managed to growl, more like moan. Kurai did as she was told and quickened her pace. Sesshomaru pulled her down underneath him and took over. He wanted faster, and she wasn't fast enough by herself. She screwed her eyes shut as he quickly pumped in and out of her. She wanted more so she whispered for him to go faster. He didn't need to be told twice so he pumped harder and faster. Kurai felt a tear of pleasure escape from her eye as she let out her release. Sesshomaru mourned for more as he felt her begin to close around him. He grinded against her with more force, grunting and howling. Kurai screamed his name as the pleasure made her lose her mind. Sesshomaru was close to his release so he took his last bit of strength and thrust towards her, moaning his release. He tumbled down towards her, falling slightly to his side so he wouldn't suffocate her. They both lay there panting and sweaty. Sesshomaru finally summoned up enough strength to pull himself out of her and lie down beside her. He turned his head to the side to view the angelic, pale body, drenched in his and her sweat. He watched as her breast rose and fell as she took each breath. He smirked before leaning on his back and pulling her towards him. She snuggled closely, laying her head in his well-built chest. Both purred as the lay alongside each other. "Are you tired now, Koibito?" he asked, kind of sarcastically, but a little serious.

"funny." She grunted, "I would've preferred not to be tired." She added. Sesshomaru turned a concerned eye towards her.

"Doushite?" he asked, wanting information. Kurai turned her head towards him and frowned.

"Every time I fall asleep, I end up either screaming or acting crazy. I am haunted in my dreams, I fell lost and alone where I go. I am locked in a room of darkness, alone and huddled in a corner, alone without anyone to guide me in the direction. Alone without…yawn alone without… y…o…u" she trailed off, to tired to stay awake, falling asleep in the arms of her mate. Sesshomaru tightened his grip around her, sympathetically, feeling sorry for the tortured soul. **_I am defiantly taking he to the median tomorrow. _** He thought, trailing off into thoughts for tomorrow's schedule.

With Naraku

"Damn, this is the last time the Inuyasha and his brother interrupt me." Naraku said, punching his fist into the table next to him. "At least now I can take control of that bitch of Sesshomaru's. I wonder what I shall do next." He said, calming down a little. He smiled at all the little things he could do. He closed his eyes and began laughing hysterically. He got up off the futon and walked towards a black, chained, and locked door. He waved one hand over the padlock and it clicked open. He pulled away the lock. Pulling out a key from his robe pocket, he unlocked another padlock. Hey inserted the key into a dragonhead like lock and twisted the key and the lock dissolved into a handle. He pulled the handle and the door opened. Candles and a flaming fireplace illuminated the room. Naraku closed the door behind him, locking it from the inside. He walked over to a table filled with candles and containers containing various powders and such. "Bring me the strand of hair." He demanded. A second later, Kagura walked over to his side and handed him a blood-red colored strand of hair. He chuckled as he poured one of the white colored powders on the table in the shape of a hexagram. He then picked up six marble rocks. Three of them, blue, and the other three were black. He laid down the rocks in a pattern of blue, black, blue, black, and so on. He then pulled out a stone, similar to the one of Kurai's, and poured a pink liquid over it. He carefully braided the hair with two of his own, and then wrapped it around the stone. He chanted, "_Helon-tal-varf-pan-heon-mon-onoreum-slemailh-sergeath-clemialth-Alga-Tetra-grammator-Casolay." _He paused for a moment, and then began again, "_Osumry-delmusan-atalsy-lum-lamintho-colehon-madoin-merly-domedo-eploym-ibasil-cisolay-baneil-vermias-slevor-neolma-dorsamot-ilhalva-omorgrangam-beldom-dragin." _ The room quieted to nothing but the whips of the flame under the fireplace. A light wind blew, causing the flames to burn out. He laughed a little, than louder. Then he stopped and motioned for Kana, the holder of the mirror to come forth. She walked into the light facing the mirror to Naraku. He glimpsed into the mirror, and then began to laugh again, mocking the two sleeping peacefully in each other's arms and warmth. He laughed as his plans made their way in line. He laughed, awaiting tomorrow's events.

The Next Morning

Sesshomaru woke up from his surprisingly, heavy sleep. He had never slept that heavy in many months. He opened his eyes only to find a sleeping Kurai beside him. He watched her innocent look that she had as she slept. He watched as her brows began to furrow, and her nose scrunched up. She growled slightly, then beard her teeth. Sesshomaru turned a concerned eye towards her, as a tear fell from her eye. He licked it away, tasting the salty liquid on his tongue. She squirmed around a little and then began growling a little louder. Sesshomaru caressed his hand across her face and purred her to comfort her. The purring soothed her thoughts and she returned to her innocent look. Her pulled a loose hair away from her face, and then got up. He walked over to the closet and dressed in his usual outfit. He heard a grunt then a yawn behind him. He turned around to see Kurai stretching and wiping the morning sleeping tears away. "I'll be in the dinning room, breakfast will be served in about thirty minutes. We will be leaving as soon as Rin has finished her morning lessons the garden. She will be coming with us…whether you like it or not." He added before walking out the door. Kurai looked around, still not awake, and well have asleep anyways. She waited a moment for her brain to interpret the information Sesshomaru had given her. She nodded to herself and got up, slipping on some slippers given to her by one of the servants. She walked over to the hot springs and began to strip off her clothes, well her morning robe anyways. She slid into one of the hot springs and swam around a little. She grabbed one of the cherry blossom soaps and spread it around her body. She loved the way Sesshomaru had hot springs in his own keep. She smiled as she sunk her head down into the hot water. She popped her head up to see a white blur standing in front (well not exactly in front, more at the edge of the spring but in the front direction of her.) of her. She wiped the water out of her eyes and looked up again. Sesshomaru just stood there, looking in her direction. She smiled, he looked her body up and down, noticing scars she hadn't had before. She frowned at his concerned look ad then looked at her body. Her eyes widened as she noticed the difference. There were scars around her wrists, around her ankles, on her back, on her stomach, and one big scar in between her breasts. She felt her legs get weak and start to wobble, then her sight began to give way. She looked towards Her mate, who seemed to look shocked as well, and tried to shake the blackness away. That idea failed and she plummeted into the water.

Sorry it took so long. I had a bunch of tests to worry about, and all of the homework (High school sucks!) but anyways, I thought I should end here. Thank you to those few reviewers who've been there since the beginning, I aint done yet though… I am hoping for a long one, I think, it depends how I do. Just to let you know, I have decided that the better and the more the reviews, the longer the chappies! Um… I don't know what else at the moment, please R&R thanks! 


	11. The Median

"I'm sure she's alright, Sesshomaru-sama. She is strong, remember, that's why you chose her." The young girl spoke. She watched her master's eyes as they were filled with worry and anger. She was confused though, she didn't understand exactly why she was going along, but that didn't matter to her, as long as she was with Sesshomaru-sama. She walked by his side, glancing at him, and then back to the ground. Sesshomaru only looked forward as he walked with Kurai in his arms. He was as pissed as he was worried. He was tired of these problems Kurai's been having, he wanted to figure out the source of her problems, and find a cure if possible. Seriously though, he would have preferred that she walk beside him and not her to be carried by him, but the thought barely crossed his mind. He was anxious to get to get to the median, though he did worry about the price. He stared at the caves before him, keeping his pace. Every now and then Rin would fall behind a little and have to catch up. "Sesshomaru-sama, are we going in those caves? They look kinda dark and scary." She quivered a little bit and then looked up at Sesshomaru, who was at the time raising an eyebrow towards her.

"You can wait outside the caves if you please, but these caves are probably safer than the outside at night." He said over his shoulder after turning his head and walking inside the caves. Rin stuck her tongue out and scurried to his side.

After a long labyrinth of twists and turns, the finally reached a stone door with a skull attached to it. Sesshomaru put his hand over the skulls eyes. They glowed red and then the door opened, shutting as soon as Rin made her way in. She let out a slight "eep." Then went on. Sesshomaru took Kurai into one of the rooms where there lay a bed.

"Lie her down on that one over there." a devilish voice spoke from behind a curtain of beads. Sesshomaru did as he was told and laid her down on a stone bed in a different section of the room. Rin stayed where she was at, only watching Sesshomaru lay the sleeping daemoness down. "So what do we have hear, oh great Sesshomaru-sama?" The voice asked again, before walking out from behind the curtains, as if on cue. She held a couple of items in her hands including a beaker of blood, a black rose, a couple of budless stems, a glass jar with fireflies in it, and a small leather pouch of shells, stones, and crystals. She gave Sesshomaru an 'I see' look. She nodded and walked over to the little wolf-daemon. "Would you mind removing her clothes for me?" she asked as a table appeared beside the bed. She set the items down as Sesshomaru removed his mate's garments. After Kurai was naked the median poured the beaker of blood onto her stomach. The blood ran down her stomach and into her belly button. Sesshomaru caught the scent of the blood and had to restrain himself from licking it away. The median looked up and smirked, and then returned to her table. Picked up the two stems, handed one to Sesshomaru, and laying the other on Kurai's stomach. Sesshomaru looked at the stem curiously.

"Nan deska?" he asked.

"Let me do my work, just hold it for now. It will become of use in a while." She spoke as she motioned to Rin. Rin strutted over to the median and looked at her curiously. "Here, take this." She said handing the excited girl a jar of fireflies.

"May I ask what this is for?" she questioned.

"That, Ai, would be a Hikari of Light. It is a gift for having to be drug along this journey. It will bring you good luck, and it is said that it will guide you through dark and rough times." She smiled and returned to her occupation. Rin ran over to where she stood before, but this time leaned against the wall and sat on the floor. Sesshomaru watched as the fidgety median chanted a few words, laid some rocks and crystals on and around his mate. The woman chanted again after putting an amethyst crystal between the peeks of her breast. The median closed her eyes and hummed a slight tune. The median stopped and opened her eyes, her fear filled eyes. Sesshomaru struck a curious eye at the median.

"What? What is wrong?" he asked sternly. He was startled by a body jumping at him. (AN he was at the time focused on the median, that's why he was startled.) he fell to the ground and immediately jumped back up. "Take Rin away to someplace safe." She demanded at the median. The median grabbed the shocked Rin's hand and ran past the beaded curtain into the back room. Sesshomaru blocked each attack from his unconscious mate. She moved as though she was connected to wires. Her eyes were hallow and dark, as if she were among the living dead. The blood that the median had poured on her was now scattered across her stomach. She kicked and punched, summoned her weapon again and again after each time he knocked it out of her hand. He was beginning to get very fed up with this so he began to fight back. She blocked as well as he did attack. While Sesshomaru was swinging at her neck, she swung her weapon at the wound she made before. He winced and retracted back as the blood trailed down the side of his white haori. He looked up to see yet another swing, but this time at his other side. He dodged the attack, almost just in time. He lost his balance, stumbled, but caught himself and dodged another attack. He regained his strength and soon enough began blocking and dodging attacks.

"You cant beat me now, oh, great lord of the west." A possessed voice came from Kurai's lips. "For I have your mate. To think, will he or will he not attack his own bitch." Kurai stated again, attacking at the other side again. Sesshomaru jumped up and over to another side. He looked at Kurai inquisitively. He grunted and dodged another attack. Kurai quickly summoned another weapon in her other hand and swung at him at the same time. It barely tore the some skin before she quickly pulled away. Sesshomaru watched as the naked body dropped both weapons and began crying. Tears of blood ran down the sides of her face, as screaming like sounds escaped from her mouth. "Help me… Onegai… help me!" was repeated as it soon stopped and changed back into the lifeless puppet. Except something was different, Sesshomaru noticed. He looked closer at her and found that one eye was normal. "Shut up you worthless wench, do my bidding and I will set you free." Came out of her mouth in a possessed tone.

"No, I will not. I cant kill him , I love…" the voice quickly changed back to the deep tone. "You know deep inside that you need to kill him, he is your enemy. I am only helping you out by killing him for you." Sesshomaru watched as the two sides of Kurai battled for dominance. He slumped to his side as a slight pain struck hi reopened wound. "No I cant. Fuck my stupid ancestors; fuck my insane mother. I will do something that I need to do." She said before a weapon appeared in her hand on her side. "No, cunt, don't you dare think you can get away that easy." A low tone said, grabbing the weapon with the other hand. Sesshomaru's eyes widened as Kurai tried to cut open her own chest. "NO!" the lower voice screamed as Kurai stabbed herself in the chest, and then dragging it downward with a burst of blood. a stone fell out of her chest and her other eye changed back to normal. She fell to the ground, only to be caught by a worried Sesshomaru.

"My love, why did you? We could have found a different way." She looked down at her gaping chest. She smiled up at him and caressed his cheek. He looked back at her with concern and anger filled eyes. She opened her mouth to speak, but before she could Sesshomaru laid a finger over her lips, and cupping his hand over hers. "don't speak, we have little time. The median will be able to revive you. Just don't let the spirit stealers take you away, onegai, my love, hold on a little longer," He calmly said, purring to try and sooth her. She only smiled and closed her eyes.

"Sesshomaru, lay the beauty on the sheet covered bed. We still have time to bring her back for you." The median said from behind the curtains. Sesshomaru looked up at her and nodded. He picked his near lifeless Kurai up in his arms and carried her to the decorated bed. He did as the median said, laying her down on the bed, carefully not to hurt her. "do you still have the rose stem I gave you?" the median asked pulling out another rose stem from beneath the table. Sesshomaru nodded and pulled it out of his pocket. He looked at her curiously for a second and then turned his attention to his mate.

"what are you planning to do to her?" he asked in a low tone.

"Well, lord Sesshomaru, I am going to heal her, as you wished before. She is not dead yet, and if she dies her spirit will not get far. She is a strong girl and this place is protected from that Kikyo's soul stealers. So please do not doubt me m'lord. "she explained before holding out her hand for the stem in Sesshomaru's. he handed it to her and watched her closely. He raised his eyebrow as he remembered one thing about this certain median.

"and what do you get in return?" he asked curiously.

"I ask only for my lord to be happy. I have never once seen you smile, and I believe this maiden can make that happen. As you know I have been in your family for a great while, and no one has achieved that goal." She said as a smile crossed her face. "on that day, will the world be changed in what ways great." She added before laying both roses beside each side of Kurai's head. She again chanted a few words and rolled her hands over the wounded body in front of the two. The chest began to glow as the wound started to heal. All of the muscles and such began to reattach. When the whole thing was done, there was but only a scar to replace the wound. The scar was great, but it was a much better sight than the gash. A large weight was lifted off his chest as her chest rose and fell, breathing for air to enter her body.

HA. Done with that chappie! Man that took a long time, well I am so sorry I took soooooo long, I just finished a stupid project, and I still have a large case of writers block! But anyways, thankyou reviewers, please don't kill me for taking so long, eep. cowers behind keyboard. anyways, I will try to make it quicker and longer next time… I am loosing reviewers as fast as a gain them sniffle, sniffle please R&R, I need the support, I am useless without reviewers screams at the sky any…ways… I think I might have an exaggeration problem.. taps chin thinking wow this is a long ending add on authors note thingy… WOOOW WOOT hehe, jk, please R&R thanx!


	12. Complete

AN: _italics: _I think you get it by now, it means dream

_Bold italics: _… I hate repeating things; it means thought.

LEMON ALERT!

_Kurai opened her eyes to see bars around her and shackles around her ankles and wrists. She watched as a dark figure walked around to the front of her. The figure stepped forward, showing that it was her mother. She began to change, but soon disappeared into nothingness. The old figure was replaced by another. This time it was her father. He walked up with a smile on his face. Kurai looked up at the smiling man. He held his hand out, as all the bars disappeared. She smiled and grabbed his hand. He pulled her up and all of the chains disappeared and she was now embraced by a hug. "you did well, my sweet pup. Don't be controlled away from your own heart. I am very proud of you." He said slightly pushing her away so that his hands now rested on her shoulders. He looked at his daughter and a peaceful smile drew across his face once again. "you are just as I imagined, beautiful as your mother was. Don't worry about what happened, fallow you true self and do what you know is right. Now join you new lover and be at peace." He said as a tear fell from his eye._

"_Hai, father. I will do what my heart desires, and be with Sesshomaru-sama, and take my place as lady of the western lands. I will make it all final." She said hugging her father._

"_now is my time to say good bye, be with him, do as you wish. Remember what I told you. I love you and always will. Love him as I loved you and your mother." He said fading away and changing into another form. _

Kurai opened her eyes yet again to be embraced in a hug. But this time it was with a warmer, more real source. She felt his purring vibrate through her body, and she began to purr along with him. she snuggled closer to him and smiled. Sesshomaru felt her motions and tightened his grip. He soon felt his haori begin to dampen. He frowned and pulled her up so he could see her teary filled eyes.

"I am glad you are back, with us." He quietly said wiping away the tears from her eyes. She smiled and nodded. She looked around to see she was on a cloud and stiffened. He smirked at her reaction. "Don't worry you wont fall through." He stated the obvious. She smiled slightly, then put her hand on his shoulder, holding herself up so she should get a better look at her surroundings.

"You can fly… and on clouds?" she asked hysterically. He only nodded and stood up. he held out his arm so she too could stand. She took up on the offer and grabbed his hand, being thruster up next to him. Sesshomaru wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her closer to him, then kissed the side of her face. She turned to look at him and licked his nose. He raised an eyebrow at her, pathetically. She giggled and licked his nose again. She was surprised to be returned with a lick on her nose.

"SESSHOMARU-SAMA LOOK!" Rin yelled yanking on the cloth of Sesshomaru's hakamas and pointing towards the left. He turned his head to see some shiny particles in the sky over a lake. "isn't it pretty? It looks like the stars have come down to play, can we go see them?" she asked impatiently. Normally Sesshomaru would have disagreed, but he didn't mind letting her do what she wanted this one time. He sighed and nodded, motioning the cloud to change directions. "YAY!" Rin screamed again jumping up and down. Kurai was also astonished when they got to the lake. It really did look as though the stars had actually fallen. Sesshomaru looked over at the wide eyed beauty next to him.

"its, beautiful." She gasped at the sight. Sesshomaru swung her around so that she was now face to face with him. he smiled and kissed her forehead.

"not as beautiful as you, my love." He said before kissing her on the lips. She allowed him to do so and clinged her arms around his neck. He pulled away to look into her love filled eyes. "are we back to normal now?" he asked calmly. She only smiled and nodded.

"I love you." She whispered into his ear before nuzzling her nose into his neck. She kissed and licked his neck. "and I still haven't done my part yet." She added before licking a certain part of his neck.

"wait until we get back, I would rather not want to leave Rin a lone or do it in front of her." He whispered in her ear.

"I smell those human friends of your brothers near, let her play with the ningen miko." She pleaded, kissing and nibbling on his neck.

"Listen here, onna," he pulled her away from his neck. "I will not leave her with then." He stated sternly.

"Oh you wont will you? How about if I do this?" she said before forcing her lips onto his, then roughly kissing him. He growled and pulled her away by her hair.

"No, I wont, but I will do this." He said before snapping his fingers. Jaken appeared out of nowhere.

"Yes. M'lord?" the little toad asked.

"Watch over Rin, we will be back in a while." He said after kissing Kurai back and pulling her to his side.

"Yes, m'lord." Jaken replied, walking over to Rin.

Sesshomaru held his arm around Kurai's side as they walked into the forest. They got deep into the forest before they reached a hot spring. They both stripped off each other's clothes, then went into the hot spring. Sesshomaru massaged his hands over her stomach holding her back against his rock hard chest. She put her hands over his and moved them up to her plump breasts. He cupped each one in each hand. He then smirked and began rubbing them. She moaned and drew her hand up to the side of his face and caressed his cheek. He licked her hand and kissed it before she moved it down his build. She removed her hands form his body and began massaging her body, making her way to his hands. He moved a little closer, rubbing his swelling erection against her ass. She turned around so she was now facing him. he sat down on a ledge in the spring and she sat on his lap, still facing him. she moved her head into the crack of his neck and began to licking and nibbling. He spread his legs a little so she could have easier access to him. she placed her center above his length and he thrust into her. She let out a gasp and bit her lip, beginning to rock against him. he screwed his eyes shut, as did she, and then bucked his hips towards hers. He then placed his hands on her thighs and gave her more support. She began to quicken as he did so. She moaned with pleasure as he gripped her tighter and forced her to go faster. She swung her head back and moaned her sweet release. He lifted her off of him and flipped so the she was against the spring wall and he was against her back. He leaned over her and whispered in her ear.

"I love you." He said before thrusting into her rear entrance. She gasped and cried a little from the pain. He forced himself into her as much as he could before he began to pump in and out. He laid his hands on the outer rim of the spring and began to go faster. Kurai set her hands over his and dug her claws between each finger. She let out little gasps each time he entered her. She moaned a little after the pain turned into pleasure and he became rougher. He jerked himself into her, again and again, not noticing Kurai beginning to cry of pain from each thrust.

"Sessh." She managed to pant barely loud enough for him to here. She was strong but he was just too forceful and big for her in that position. He snapped out of it and quickly pulled out of her and stood up, pulling her up to his chest. He kissed her painful tears away and mumbled his apologies. She accepted and kissed him back. They sunk into the water and, ignoring the pain in her rear, then began under water. He kissed her, jerking himself into her center as she licked his cheek. She kissed her way down his jaw and over to his ear, nibbling on the lobe. She kissed her way into the crook of his neck as they both came up for air. He felt her little puffs of air on his neck and pumped in to her a few times before resting inside her. She licked over a certain spot of his neck and sucked on it or a while. She quickly sunk her fangs into him, leaving her mark on him, so that they were now complete. He growled as she swallowed his sweet honey tasting blood. she pulled away from his neck and rested her head on his shoulder. They floated their way over to a ledge and sat down, resting in each other's arms. He finally pulled himself out of her and laid her across his lap, leaving her head on his shoulder. Kurai fell asleep purring on his shoulder. He soon began purring also, watching over his new mate and the lady of the western lands. He smiled, as he knew she would soon be the one to carry his pup and heir to the western lands.

Wa ha, I did this chappie quick! Haha, sorry if it was a while before I updated, I really hate high school and such, it sucks ass. But any who, thanx for reviewing and all. I think this story may not be as long as I thought it would be. I'll try to make it last as long as possible though. Whelp got nuttin' to say so please R&R, thanx! )


	13. Going to War

Kurai awoke on a comfortable futon in a comfortable embrace. She snuggled closer to the warmth and smiled. Sesshomaru also woke up from her movement. He yawned and tightened his grip around her. "You sure do sleep a lot." He said jokingly and kind of angry for having to carry her home. She giggled and nodded her head. "Did you have any dreams last night?" he asked massaging her back with his thumb.

"none that were bad." She said yawning and rubbing her eyes. She got up and leaned on one arm, looking down at her gorgeous mate. He red hair hung down over her shoulder and fell over her face. Sesshomaru wiped away the hair from her face and met her eyes. She caressed the side of his face with her hand. He soon cupped it with his and brought it over so he could lick and kiss it.. she leaned down over him and licked his nose. "I love you." She said to him smiling. He half smiled and kissed her.

"I love you to Koibito." He said before kissing her again. "we must get to business. I still have things to do, being lord of the west and all. You also have business, lady of the western lands." He said sitting up and kissing her cheek. She looked at him dumbfounded. She had totally forgotten about that. She was now Kurai, lady of the western lands. She smiled at how she was now royalty. He turned a concerned eye towards her. "do you not like that title my love?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

"no, no. I love it, its just I have no idea how to… well… hold that title." She said that tilting her head down in shame. She felt a hand reach her chin and lift her head up. she looked up to see two giant golden orbs staring right back at her.

"then we'll just have to work on that wont we." He stated reassuring her to be happy. She smiled and hugged him and kissed him.

"You always make me feel better Sesshy. That is why I love you." She said happily. He only nodded his head and got up. he walked over to his closet and pulled out his usual attire.

"Your cloths are in that closet over there." he said pointing to some doors on the opposite side of the room. She nodded and walked over to it, opening it and pulling out a familiar looking kimono. It was almost the same as Sesshomaru's, but instead it was a kimono. It was white with red decorations. A smaller armor like plate hung around it. She sighed and put it on. She frowned as she looked into the mirror. To her, it looked horrible. Her red hair clashed with the white. Sesshomaru walked up behind her and smirked before wrapping his arms around her shoulders. She leaned her head against his arm and yawned. "You look beautiful, trust me." He said, mostly trying to make her feel better.

"Oh, your just saying that because you want me to look like you." She pouted. He kissed her neck and whispered into her ear.

"I love you and it doesn't matter what you look like, although you still look beautiful. Now lets go eat breakfast." He said leaving her side. She only sighed and shook her head.

"I will be there in a little while, I want to get into something a little more comfortable, and that looks better on me." She said smiling a begging smile. He raised and eyebrow and then nodded allowing her to redress.

"Nothing… inappropriate, onegai." He said before leaving the room. Kurai smiled and almost ripped the cloths off. Then she tore through the cloths, mixed and matched and then finally left with her outfit.

"I hope this'll do." She whispered to herself, hurrying to the dining room.

Sesshomaru sat at the table, patiently waiting for Kurai. He looked over to the very impatient Rin, who was at the time, talking to herself and pointing at things in the sky. He was very confused at some of the things the girl did. He was torn from his thoughts by the door opening. Kurai walked in with a dark black and red kimono. The red had little black rose petals on the right shoulder and down the right side. Long black sleeves hung down from underneath the red cloth. The liner of the sleeves was decorated with red rose petals. She still wore the armor because it was darker than Sesshomaru's and it matched the outfit. Sesshomaru stared wide-eyed at her as she walked over to him and sat down next to him. Rin was also shocked at the outfit Kurai now wore.

"oo, pretty lady Kurai." Rin happily complimented.

"I agree. Its much better than the one he had me wearing." She mumbled below her breath. Sesshomaru only blinked and smiled, before motioning for his servants to serve breakfast. They all silently ate, only the light sound of Rin's mouth chewing on her food was heard.

"What are we doing today, Sesshomaru-sama?" Rin broke the silence, asking only a simple question.

"I am going to introduce lady Kurai to my army, and then ready them for battle against Naraku." He explained as Kurai stopped eating and looked at him. "you are going to stay here as Kurai and I go to war with him." Rin frowned at this and pouted her bottom lip.

"What do you mean, 'go to war with him'? why don't we just kill him ourselves instead of endangering and putting others in _our_ problem?" Kurai concernly questioned her mate's plan. Sesshomaru only gave her a 'don't question me' look and continued eating. Kurai rolled her eyes and also continued eating.

"Why cant I go?" Rin whined.

"Because it is too dangerous." He quickly replied. Rin understood and argued no more on the subject.

"Does that mean that Jaken gets to play with me?" she excitedly asked. Sesshomaru nodded. She smiled and went back to eating. When they were done eating Rin quickly got up and ran out of the room. Sesshomaru immediately looked over at Kurai. Her suggestion earlier put him in a sour mood. She looked up and stiffened at the angry eyes staring at her.

"Why did you question me? The reason why I am waging war against him is because he would have the advantage of a dark army of his own. I am only pulling precautions." He explained and Kurai agreed.

"I apologize for intruding on your plans." She said quietly and lowly. Sesshomaru reached over and pulled her chin up, kissing her.

"it is alright, I just have more experience in battle." He simply said before getting up and pulling her up with him. he walked out and she fallowed him to the balcony before his army. He raised one hand and the crowd quieted.

"Everyone bow in the presence of your new lady of the western lands, Kurai." He loudly spoke and everyone bowed before her. Kurai blushed and smiled at the reactions for her. Sesshomaru looked over at her and smiled at her reddish cheeks. "as you know, we are heading for war. Let us ready our weapons and head for our target. Now everyone head for Naraku's keep." He again ordered his men. He heard a little peep like scream and turned around to see Naraku holding Kurai in his arms covering her mouth with is hand.

"Why go all that way for no reason if I am simply already at your presence?" Naraku evilly said before licking the side of Kurai's face. "She tastes good. Almost as sweet as that ningen, Kagome was it?" Naraku mocked as Sesshomaru growled and began to change. "No, no. Tsk, tsk Sesshomaru. Come to my keep, I invite you. Only then will you retrieve your lady of the west. Until then, you cannot touch me or she will become my mate and slave." He said before disappearing with Kurai in his arms screaming and struggling. Sesshomaru growled and motioned his frozen army to continue. He was beyond the length of pissed. He changed completely and lead the army towards Naraku.

**WOW, this is going along fine. I hope you like it. He he I am going very fast with this story now YAY. Got nuttin' else to say but please R&R, arigato. **


	14. The End of it All

AN: LEMON (well more like rape.)

"Let me go you sick fuck!" Kurai screamed as Naraku pinned her on his bed. He quickly pulled out chains and shackled her arm to the headboard. He only smirked and began undoing her kimono. Kurai tried kicking him off of her, but he was simply too strong.

"STOP, you bitch. The more you struggle the worse it will get." He growled, pulling out hackles from the end of his bed and clasping them around her ankles. He finally got her kimono off enough to do what he wanted. He was already hard from the commotion and immediately jerked into her. He did it hard and rough, causing Kurai to cry out in pain. He only bucked against her harder as she struggled, so she gave up and let him do as he pleased with her body. She lay there, chained and crying, trying to send for her mate, but it was no use because of the barrier Naraku had around his palace. She felt him begin to quicken and jerk harder and harder, causing her to bleed. She began to sob even more as he loosened the bottom chains, pulled her legs over his and began to dig deeper and harder into her. He only smiled and bared his teeth each time he came in her. For her, all she received was pain. She screamed as she felt him pour his seed into her. Naraku slapped her face and continued what he was doing, as if he wasn't getting tired at all. She cried the whole time, hoping Sesshomaru would here her callings.

With Sesshomaru

"M'lord, do you want us to set up camp or go on?" a warrior asked standing next to the pissed and worried Sesshomaru. He did not answer, he only stared in the direction where Kurai was held captive.

"M'lord?" the warrior repeated. Sesshomaru quickly looked over to the warrior and nodded his head. The warrior bowed and walked back to the others, telling them to begin to set camp. Sesshomaru could see something move from the corner of his eye, so he quickly turned his head from his army to the forest below the cliff he was on. He sniffed the air and caught a scent that seemed familiar, but a little different. A figure jumped out of the trees and aimed for Sesshomaru. He was too slow though and was quickly caught by Sesshomaru's hand and claws. Sesshomaru sunk his claws deeper into his neck.

"Who are you, and why do you have Kurai's scent?" Sesshomaru sternly demanded, loosening his grip just enough so that the attacker can talk.

"I am Kouga, brother and protector of Kurai. She came up missing from the village we stayed at, and I thought I'd look for her. Now where is she?" the wolf daemon asked roughly. Sesshomaru only threw him into a near tree and walked up to him. he looked into his eyes and could tell the young 'Kouga' was speaking of the truth. He stood in front of Kouga, waiting for him to get up. "Well, where the hell is she?" Kouga asked getting up. he was knocked back down by Sesshomaru kicking the back of his knees and tripping him.

"Do you even know who you are talking to? You have no manners boy." The lord growled to him. Kouga got up and leaned against the tree for support.

"why do I care who you are? You stole my sister away from me for all I know." Kouga snapped back only to get a boot in his face.

"I did not 'steel her, mutt. You are obviously looking at the wrong person." Sesshomaru replied turning his back to the worthless pup behind him.

"YOU LIE! I have witnesses to prove that you took her to you keep. You cant get out of this one _oh mighty lord of the west_. You wont get away from what you've…" he was cut off yet again by a hand around his throat.

"Never accuse me of hurting her, or lying about such an important person. You speak lowly of me. I would never hurt her like that." He said pausing and thinking about what Naraku might be doing to her right now. He tightened his grip as the anger built up inside of him. Then he thought of what Kurai might do if he killed her brother, so he loosened it and backed away. Kouga fell to the ground and looked up at the pissed lord, coughing.

"How can I cough trust you?" he asked curious of his answer. At this the whole, already frozen army, stiffened even more as they saw the anger in their lord grow. Sesshomaru clinched his fists and gave an evil look at Kouga. He opened his mouth to speak, but was disrupted by a loud painful scream in his head. He looked in the direction it came from and jumped in that direction. Kouga also heard the familiar scream and soon fallowed. The army sighed, packed up their things and continued their way to Naraku.

Inuyasha and Gang

Inuyasha walked beside the cheerful Kagome, holding his hand around her waist. Kagome leaned her head against his shoulder. Sango watched in aw as the new mates walked together. She also kept an ear out for the lecherous Miroku. Ever since Kagome and Yasha courted, Miroku has been bugging Sango to become his. She only sighed ever time he asked and slapped him a new one. Miroku held his hand over his cheek and walked beside Kirara and Shippo.

"Whats wrong Yasha?" Kagome asked as Inuyasha stopped and twitched his ears. He tilted his head and sniffed the air. Kagome shook his arm. "Yasha? Is everything alright?" she asked quietly.

"I heard a scream, it sounded familiar." He replied.

"I think Kirara also heard it." Shippo assumed as Kirara poked her nose in the air and sniffed. Kirara darted off in the direction of Naraku, soon fallowed by Inuyasha.

"HAY, wait for us!" the other yelled combined. Inuyasha jumped back, pulled Kagome onto his back. Smirked to the other two and jumped forward. Kagome only tightened her grip around him as he jumped higher and farther. She was startled by almost falling off when Sesshomaru ran past them, but Inuyasha caught her before she fell. They were really surprised to see Kouga fallowing.

"Is all of Japan coming to this event?" Inuyasha said and was answered when a large army came up from behind them. Then he was focused back on his brother, who was pissed more than he had ever seen him. then he sensed why. "Kurai is in trouble. Man, she sure does get captured a lot." He added falling underneath the trees. Kagome hopped off, stretched her legs and gave him a demanding look. "What? It aint any of our business." Inuyasha whined, knowing what she was going to say.

"She needs help, and Naraku is that way. We can defeat him and get the rest of the shards." She pointed towards that direction.

"How do you know if it is even the real Naraku? It could be another one of his puppets." Inuyasha argued.

"I can sense it's the real him. Why else would he guard this place with such miasma? You think you'd understand by now; with my miko powers, I can sense certain things." She sighed as she placed her hands on her hips.

"Feh." Was all Inuyasha said before his kissed her and threw her on his back. Kagome smiled as she won and kissed his neck before he leapt into the air, soon being fallowed by the others on Kirara's back. When they got to the already knocked over walls, they could see Sesshomaru and his army fighting the hoards of daemons from Naraku. The whole scene sent shivers through her body. She looked over to see Kouga pinned to the ground by a rather large daemon. Inuyasha landed and immediately fought off a couple of daemons. Kagome pulled out her bow and began shooting arrows at other daemons, including the one over Kouga. Kouga leaped up and towards Kagome, wanting to embrace her in a hug. Inuyasha stood between them and growled. Kouga backed away and started fighting beside Inuyasha instead of with him. "So, how did you get dragged into this?" Inuyasha asked while fighting another monster.

"well its complicated. But to cut it short Kurai is my sister." Kouga answered, also fighting and defending from the beasts. Kagome was almost trampled, but Inuyasha quickly defended her and told her to stay behind him and attack.

"You serious? I thought she smelt familiar." Inuyasha grunted out.

"You mean that, that Kurai is related to you Kouga?" Kagome asked after shooting off another arrow.

"Yup. Hey, do either of you guys know what's with Kurai and Sesshomaru?" he asked curiously.

"well, to put it bluntly, their fucking each other." Inuyasha hysterically explained.

"He means, Kouga," she said before waking Inuyasha in the back of the head. "that the two are mates, making Kurai Lady of the western lands and all." Kagome explained shooting yet another arrow. Kouga only looked at the pissed Sesshomaru, who was tearing a couple of daemons apart in his mouth.

"that makes sense. That's why he got all pissed when she screamed. Wow… the great and Cold Sesshomaru has gone soft for…my sister. Who woulda thought my sister could even love some one herself and go soft, for what he did to her so long ago, you'd think she'd kill him." he thought out loud. Kagome turned her head towards him.

"what do you mean 'what he did to her so long ago'? what did he do to her?" she asked confused as Inuyasha held back a monster three times his size.

"Could ya guys stop you jibber jabbing and help out a little?" Inuyasha complained. The other two nodded and began fighting again.

"I will tell you later, when we have more time to talk." Kouga said before leaping away from the two to fight off some others.

"Sorry Yasha." She happily said, shooting off an arrow at a monster about to crush them.

"Don't worry about it. Just concentrate on the battle." He replied as she kissed his cheek and did as he said.

Sesshomaru growled as he tore apart yet another daemon. He could smell his hanyou brother, but didn't care. His only objective was to get his Kurai back. He finally reached the stairs and changed to his normal form. He walked up the stairs, and over to the open entrance. He darted towards the room where the faint scent of Kurai was. He came into the room to see Naraku fucking his mate. He grabbed Naraku's neck from behind and threw him against the wall. He walked over to the hanyou and bashed his head against the wall. Naraku looked up at Sesshomaru and quickly disappeared, leaving nothing but a cloud of smoke. Sesshomaru took a breath and then ran over to Kurai. He slashed off all of the chains and pulled her up against him. he felt her breathing and crying. He looked down at her bleeding crotch and pulled her closer. She quickly pushed away and huddled alone. Sesshomaru looked concerned and pulled her hands away from her eyes. She gasped to see Sesshomaru there instead of Naraku. She jumped towards him and squeezed the warmth from him. Sesshomaru embraced her back, feeling the tears fall down onto his shoulder. Sesshomaru was caught off guard and was stabbed in the back, through his armor, through his stomach, back out the front, and through the front plate of his armor. Kurai screamed as Sesshomaru growled in pain. Kurai looked behind him to see Naraku standing there, laughing evilly. She looked back at the wounded Sesshomaru, who was also shocked by the attack. She growled at Naraku and leapt towards him, only to be knocked to the wall. The yelped, got up, summoned her weapon, and leapt towards him again. Naraku pulled the sword out of Sesshomaru and blocked the attack. Sesshomaru only watched as his mate fought for him, being stabbed here and there. his eyes widened as Kurai plunged her weapon in Naraku's stomach. She smirked and turned it around in his gut. He fell to the ground and Kurai turned and smiled at Sesshomaru before walking towards him.

"Kurai, watch out!" Sesshomaru yelled as Naraku used the last of his strength and through his sword towards Kurai, stabbing her in the shoulder. She flew forwards and fell to the ground beside Sesshomaru. She turned her head and faced her mate. He too was looking worried at her. She lightly smiled and closed her eyes, only to be shaken open again. Kagome had run in with Inuyasha to see what happened. Kouga also came with them, and was the one to keep her awake.

"Hold on, sis. Let me just pull this out." Kouga said as he pulled out the sword. Sesshomaru had already healed enough to get up on his own. He pushed Kouga away from her and crouched over her, picking her up in his arms. He ignored the others in the room and squeezed her in his arms. He kissed her for head and then her lips.

"Hold on, Kurai. I will help you. Don't leave me… again." He whispered to her softly. She smiled back up at him.

"I will always stay with you, my love." She replied softly as she reached up with every ounce of strength and kissed him with as much passion as she could. Sesshomaru felt her tears escape her face and fall onto his as their faces collided with each other. They were torn apart and Kurai began to float out of his arms. He watched dumbfounded, as did the others in the room, as she floated above them all. A blue light surrounded her as her arms and legs spread out as if they were attached to strings. A burst of energy flew everyone back a little. The screaming stopped and Kurai came plummeting towards the ground. Kagome watched as Kurai fell motionless to the ground. She frowned and ran out of Inuyasha's protective grasp and over to Kurai.

"Oh my Kami." She whispered as she placed her hands over her mouth. She quickly placed her hands over the lifeless Kurai and focused her miko energy on her. A glow of pink surrounded the two for a couple of minutes. Kagome opened her eyes and smiled, then frowned again. She had brought Kurai to life, but she was only a shell without a seed now. She could sense no soul from the body. Sesshomaru growled and rested Kurai's Head on his lap.

"Try again." He softly said. Kagome tried again, but his time Sesshomaru put his hand on Her shoulder and gave her some of his energy. It was the same. Kagome began to cry as she started to repeat it a couple of times before being pulled away from Kurai's body by Inuyasha. Sesshomaru only stared at his soulless mate.

"I'm sorry, Sesshomaru-sama." Kagome cried out as Inuyasha held her closer to him for comfort. Sesshomaru only stood up. he picked up the body and walked slowly out the door, soon fallowed by Kouga, and then the others. They all stood and watched as he walked down through his almost devoured army and into the forest. Sango sobbed into Miroku's shoulder, as did Kagome into Inuyasha's shoulder. Kouga only watched Sesshomaru walk into the forest with is sister. He could feel a simple tear roll down his face.

"Goodbye, sister." He said as he jumped in another direction into the forest.

Sesshomaru

Sesshomaru entered his palace and ignored the greetings of his servants. He brought Kurai's body into a room that was locked before. He laid her down on the well-decorated bed and kissed her forehead. "I love you." He whispered, as if it would bring her back to him, "come back to me, my love." He added before kissing her on the lips. He pulled away to no response. No tears shed from his face, he only watched the sleeping Kurai, waiting for her to return to him. Hoping for her beautiful eyes to glimmer with love as they did before. Waiting for her lovely voice spoke to him again. Waiting…

HAHA, finished! I decided to put that kinda ending. I am tired of all of the happy go lucky endings. Please don't kill me. Anyways if you don't like it, you don't have to. I aint making you. Well this is the end, I actually wasn't planning on ending it here in the beginning, but it kinda came to this. Well thank you to those reviewers! I don't know what else to say, oh um I have already thought of another couple of stories so if you liked this one, please read them, again I am not forcing you to. Please R&R and tell me if you liked it. Thankyou and until next time bows .


End file.
